Severus und der Rock 'n' Roll
by Unkas15
Summary: Severus kommt durch unschöne Umstände in die Muggelwelt...wo er zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf drei Verückte trifft. (Crossover)


**Severus und der RockNRoll**

Damit auch alle nicht so begeisterten RockNRoll Realschüler über die FF lachen können und sich nicht stundenlang fragen wer-ist-wer? Hier eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Hauptcharaktere:  
1.Name: Farin Urlaub (Jan Vetter und noch ein paar unwichtige Namen) Beruf: Gitarrist und natürlich auch Sänger der (selbsternannten) besten Band der Welt. Merkmale: Meister im schnell dummes Zeug reden. Außerdem hat er das unbestritten breiteste Grinsen der Welt. Hey, dieser Kerl hat 32 Zähne allein im Oberkiefer! Aussehen: Gewöhnungsbedürftig grelle blonde Haare, schmales Gesicht, extrem dünn und groß. (Trägt außerdem fast immer eine Sonnenbrille)  
2. Name : Bela the B. (Dirk Felsenheimer) Beruf: Schlagzeuger und Sänger der Besten Band der Welt. Merkmale: Für jeden blöden Scherz zu haben. Bester Kumpel von Farin. Außerdem ziemlicher Frauenheld! g Aussehen: Groß, breite Schultern tätowierte Oberarme und Teufelsbärtchen im Gesicht.

3.Name: Rodrigo „Rod" Gonzales Beruf: Sänger, Gitarrist meistens Bassist, aber auch manchmal Keyboarder, der selbigen Band. Merkmale: Eher ruhig, nachdenklich, daher auch bei Sev recht beliebt… Bewahrt „Meistens" g einen kühlen Kopf. Aussehen: Recht klein, braungebrannte Haut, pechschwarze Haare mit Beatels-Haarschnitt und Kotletten die ihm bis zum Kinn gehen.

4. Name: O.k für alle Doofies: Severus Snape Beruf: Wurde leider entlassen…der Ärmste, jetzt Hauptberuflich Groupie. Aussehen: Ähem, so wie Alan Rickman in den Harry Potter Filmen! Merkmale: Dazu muss ich wohl nicht mehr viel schreiben, oder? Unser lieber Miesepeter ist nur zu gut bekannt, aber was passiert wenn er auf die drei Chaoten von oben trifft…? Mal sehen:

_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Zwangs-„Urlaub" mit Folgen **_

Entlassen! Ausgerechnet er! Dumbledore hatte ihn rausgeworfen, nur wegen ein paar Promille während des Unterrichtes. Snape musste zugeben das es mit ihm bergab gegangen war, seit er für Voldemort gemordet hatte; ab und zu hatte er sich einen hinter die Binde gekippt und aus dem ab und zu wurde langsam ständiges Geistiges Karussellfahren, aber anders konnte er seine Schuld nun mal nicht mehr ertragen. 

Nach seinem Rauswurf an der Zauberschule stand er recht mittellos da, denn nach dem riesen Artikel im Tagespropheten über seine Sucht, bekam er in der Magischen Welt (oh Wunder) kein Bein mehr auf den Boden.

Ohne einen Cent Muggelgeld in der Tasche hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht wohin wusste er nicht, alles war besser als diese verstaubte Welt aus der er jetzt floh. Hier gab es nur Zwänge und die, ließ er jetzt hinter sich.

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Bierflasche, „Wow!" dieses lauwarme Muggelbier knallte richtig rein! Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Wange. Sonst war er immer perfekt rasiert, aber nach drei Tagen an der Straße endlang wandern, (in brütender Hitze) waren ihm kleine schwarze Bartstoppeln gewachsen. Er musste sehr verwahrlost aussehen, denn er hatte sich die Ärmel seiner Robe abgerissen, wegen der Wärme und auf den Oberarmen sowie im Gesicht leuchtete ein furchtbarer Sonnenbrand. Natürlich hatte man dafür gesorgt das sein Zauberstab vernichtet wurde, in der Zaubererwelt war man nämlich der klaren Meinung das ein Magier der dem Alkohol verfällt unwürdig und schwach sei. Snape selber hatte sich früher immer gefragt wie ein Mensch nur so tief sinken konnte, aber nun musste er leider am eigenen Leib erfahren wie schnell so etwas gehen konnte. An dieser Hauptstraße kamen immer seltener Autos vorbei und der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke fühlte sich mit recht etwas verloren.

Wie er die Muggelwelt hasste, er hatte genug darüber gelesen um das behaupten zu können. Manchmal, wenn eine Muggel Karosse seinen Weg kreuzte versuchte er zu Trampen, wie das funktionierte hatte er einmal unfreiwillig von einem Muggelstämmigen Lehrer erfahren, aber damals war er noch der festen Überzeugung so etwas erniedrigendes niemals tun zu müssen.

Als wieder einmal ein Wagen vorbei fuhr streckte er den Daumen nach oben und versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aus dem Auto dröhnte laute Musik, sie klang fast wie die Schicksals-Schwestern nur etwas Aggressiver und Rockiger. Das Cabriolet war ganz schön groß und hatte abgedunkelte Scheiben, wem auch immer es gehörte, er musste einen schönen Berg Gold in Gringotts haben. Merkwürdig das gerade so ein Luxus Schlitten einen Penner wie ihn mitnahm. Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt das Auto ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm und hätte ihn fast über den Haufen gefahren, was für ein Trottel saß denn da am Steuer? Der Typ wollte ihm wohl lieber den Arsch abfahren als ihm helfen. Snape grübelte über die passende Beschimpfung für den Kerl am Steuer, der im Autofahren genauso viel Talent hatte wie Longbottom im Tränke brauen. Die Tür flog auf und gab den Blick auf den merkwürdigsten Bengel frei den Snape je gesehen hatte. Dumbledore in Strapse war nichts dagegen: Blond gefärbte, hoch geklatschte Igelhaare, schwarze Sonnenbrille und das breiteste Grinsen der Welt auf dem Gesicht. Wie der König der Welt saß der Typ in seinem schwarzen Edelledersitz und brüllte ihm irgendwas durch den Lärm der Musik zu, das Snape aber nicht verstand. Er wurde in den Wagen gezogen und mit viel Gummiverlust brauste das Geschoss los. Der Blonde Vogel bewegte den Mund und sagte pausenlos etwas doch das ganze drum herum war einfach viel zu Laut. Snape der noch nie in einem Auto gesessen war krallte sich ängstlich am Armaturenbrett fest und schrie verzweifelt: „Stellen sie diesen Lärm ab!" Erst nach einigen Kilometern im Tempo 180 auf der Landstraße, hatte der Fahrer seinen Redefluss beendet und schenkte ihm Beachtung. Wieder schrie Snape (inzwischen heiser) „Machen sie diesen unerträglichen Lärm aus!" Und dies Mal schenkte man ihm so gut es ging Gehör.

„Was sagst du? Mensch Penner sprech lauter man versteht kein Wort!" Oh das hatte der Fahrer ja früh gemerkt… immer noch dümmlich grinsend drückte der Blonde Irre auf einen Knopf und eine Silberne Scheibe flog auf Snapes Schoß. Dieser erschrak furchtbar und wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, eben noch auf der Straße, jetzt in dem bescheuertsten Gefährt der ganzen Muggelwelt.

Da die laute Musik jetzt plötzlich verschwunden war versuchte Snape mit dem Muggel zu Kommunizieren: „Ähm, nett das sie mich mitgenommen haben!"

Doch das hätte er sich lieber sparen sollen denn ein neuer Schwall Gebabbel ergoss sich erbarmungslos über ihn: „Was nee, nix zu danken! Wir Anarcho Rocker müssen zusammen halten, Lügen haben kurze Beine verbrennt alle Bullenschweine! Willste mit ins Hotel? Darfst nen paar tage Schmarotzer spielen und dich Duschen! Puh! Smells like Shit! Also denn!" Snape nickte nur stumm und fragte sich wie man so viele Wörter in so schneller Geschwindigkeit herunter rasseln konnte.

„Aber ich kann bezahlen!" Sagte der Ex-Professor dann verdutzt und kramte eine Galleone aus der Tasche um sie der Labertasche hinterm Steuer zu geben. Als Snape sie mit einem schüchternen:

„Hier Bitte!" Dem Fahrer vor die Nase hielt, machte der Wagen einen reiß aus nach links auf die andere Straßenseite und prallte fast mit einem grün weißen Auto zusammen.

„Hey! Ich nehm kein Spielgeld von Obdachlosen an Stinker! Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Snape-" kaum hatte Severus den einsilbigen Namen ausgesprochen stellte sich das Wesen neben ihm (Snape war sich nicht mehr sicher ob es ein Mensch war) schon hektisch vor:

„Mein Name ist Urlaub! Farin Urlaub!" Hä? Urlaub? Was ein blöder Nachname das doch war, aber egal, Snape wollte nicht aufmucken. Urlaub sah in den Rückspiegel und verzog das Gesicht als hätte er gerade einen Dementoren gesehen. „Oh, oh…Dirk Bullerei ist hinter uns!" Snape verstand kein Wort und bemerkte jetzt erst das hinter ihnen jemand auf der Rückbank saß. Dieser Jemand schien nicht ganz normal im Kopf zu sein, denn er sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf drehte sich um und brüllte wirre Beschimpfungen zu ihren Verfolgern! Snape kniff die Augen zusammen denn Urlaub drückte noch mehr aufs Gaspedal um zu flüchten. Also langsam wurde Snape schlecht, denn dieses Tempo war er vom Besenfliegen nicht gewohnt, warum war er bloß eingestiegen? Diese zwei waren Irre! Ganz klar, völlig plemm plemm! Der Muggel auf dem Rücksitz, der die gesamten Arme voller Tatoos hatte, lallte: „Schneller Vetter! Die Bullenschweine kommen näher!"

„Wart ich bieg ab!" Der Wagen düste in eine Abzweigung davon und Severus hatte Todesangst. Vor wem flohen sie überhaupt? Ach und wer war eigentlich Vetter? Saß etwa noch wer im Handschuhfach?

Während dieser Urlaub wie gebannt in den Rückspiegel sah, überlegte Severus wer Vetter war. Der Muggel auf dem Rücksitz musste jedenfalls „Dirk" sein. Was für komische Namen diese Muggel doch alle hatten! „Heh du Snape…?" Snape drehte sich zu « Dirk » mit den tätowierten Oberarmen um. „Hier nimm das, die Bullen haben mich eh schon im Visier!" sagte er und steckte Snape ein Tütchen mit Kräutern oder etwas ähnlichem zu.

Der vollkommen verwirrte Trankmeister stopfte das zeug wie ihm geheißen in eine der tausend Taschen des übrig gebliebenen Umhanges. Ein wunder das Dirk sich auf dem Rücksitz halten konnte, denn während Urlaub die dichten Haarnadelkurven in Renntempo nahm, wurde Severus fast aus dem Wagen geschleudert und nur der beherzte Griff nach einem Knüppelähnlichen Gegenstand zwischen Fahrer und Beifahrersitz konnte ihn retten. Was Severus nicht wusste, war das er soeben die Handbremse gezogen hatte und daher verstand er auch nicht warum das Auto so Ruckartig stehen blieb. Dirk flog in hohem Boden nach vorne und landete irgendwo auf Urlaub; dieser war aufs Lenkrad geknallt und bekam mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein blaues Auge. Snape hatte die Flugkraft nach vorne gegen die Frontscheibe gedrückt und etliche Bierflaschen purzelten von der Rückbank auf ihn. Leider hatten die Polizisten keine sehr guten Reflexe oder Bremsen und so knallte der grün weiße Wagen der Bullen auch noch mit einem lauten RUMMS und viel verbogenem Blech in das schöne Heck von Farins Auto.

Das erste was Snape hörte als er es wagte die Finger wieder aus den Ohren zu nehmen waren Urlaubs und Dirks Stimmen die fast gleichzeitig: „Scheiße!" brummelten. Mit lautem und wütendem Gebrüll kamen die Polizisten aus ihrem Auto gesprungen und sahen sich den angerichteten Schaden stink sauer an. Seine beiden Mitreisenden tuschelten unterdessen wirres zeug:

„Wenn wir uns Todstellen kriegen se uns vielleicht nich!" schlug Farin leise vor und Dirk nuschelte zurück: „Die sind 2 und wir 3, da gibt's nur eins-"

„Hey, wir können uns echt nicht leisten in den Bau zu wandern!"

Wieder einmal kapierte Snape nichts und so war er der erste der sich aus dem Wagen rettete und schwankend zu den Polizisten hinüber stolperte.

Die beiden Beamten schenkten ihm allerdings wenig Beachtung und rannten rüber zur Fahrerseite, wo sie Farin unter lautem Protest aus dem Wagen zerrten. Dirk umklammerte Farins Arm um ihm im Auto zu behalten und Farin versuchte vergeblich Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Wir…Aua…warten sie…kann alles erklären!" Auf dieses verzweifelte stammeln ließen die Beamten und Dirk ihr Gezerre und Farin stieg aus eigener Kraft aus dem Ramponierten Auto.

Dirk sah ihn etwas verzweifelt an mit einem Blick den Snape eindeutig deuten konnte: Farin was machst du da für ein Scheiß? Wir können doch gar nichts erklären!

Farin der das wohl auch gerade bemerkte setzte stotternd, aber wieder mit blödem grinsen an:

„Also liebe Diener des Deutschen Reichs, wir…wir dürften wir mal Telefonieren?"

Urlaub lächelte die verwirrten Bullen an deutete auf eine kleine schwarze Kiste oder Maschine die er schnell aus seiner Jackentasche gezogen hatte. Der etwas dickere der Bullen, den Snape auf etwas über 50 schätzte hob drohend den Finger und sagte: „Nicht so schnell Herr Vetter!" Urlaub, der sich die Muggelmaschiene schon ans Ohr hielt viel das Lächeln kurz vom Gesicht, dann fing er sich wieder. Der Bulle fuhr fort und es schwang deutlich Zorn in seiner Stimme mit: „Sie sind mehrmals aufgefallen wegen: viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit, Volltrunkenheit am Steuer, Drogenbesitzes usw. glauben sie wir werden sie wieder mit Verwarnung davon kommen lassen?" Das schien das Kommando für seinen jüngeren Kollegen zu sein, der sprang vor und rief: „Raus aus dem Auto! Beine breit und Hände auf die Motorhaube!" Dirk kam laut fluchend aus dem Auto und stellte sich wie befohlen Breitbeinig neben Farin ans Auto. Auch Snape kam jetzt hervor und stellte sich unbeholfen neben die beiden Rebellen, die das anscheinend schon öfters gemacht hatten. Als erstes wurde Farin durchsucht und Snape meinte gesehen zu haben dass sich dieser vorher eines Messers und einiger anderer Artefakten entledigt hatte. Die Bullen fanden also nichts bei ihm und so machten sie bei Dirk weiter. Auch er war den beiden Beamten in den grünen Jacken wohl sehr bekannt: „Oh, sie mal wieder Herr Felsenheimer? Keine Mätzchen und Beine auseinander." Bei Dirk suchten die Polizisten eindeutig länger und gründlicher. Daher waren sie auch etwas positiv überrascht. „Heute mal kein Hasch dabei Dirk?" fragte der jüngere der beiden so leise das sein Kollege ihn nicht hören konnte und Dirk lachte zurück: „Nö! Bin total Clean Frank!" Daraufhin klopfte ihm Frank noch einmal auf die Schulter und machte sich daran Severus´s Taschen zu durchwühlen. Snape fand es nicht besonders toll dass seine Taschen durchsucht wurden und dass er so hilflos auf der Motorhaube hing, doch Dirk zwinkerte ihm verrucht zu und Snape fragte sich warum er diese Bullen noch nicht verflucht hatte. Ach ja, sein Zauberstab wurde zerstört, Snape hatte seine Zaubererproblem schon fast verdrängt, diese Muggelwelt war viel hektischer als das Leben in Hogwarts jemals war. Aus diesen Überlegungen riss ihn der Polizist Namens Frank allerdings gleich wieder: „Hoho, Herbert schau mal was der Kerl hier im Täschchen stecken hat!" Der ältere Bulle kam näher und beäugte das was Frank eben in seiner Tasche gefunden hatte. Das Tütchen Kräuter welches Dirk ihm vor wenigen Minuten geschenkt hatte, wurde ihm vor die Nase gehalten und er wurde unsanft an der Schulter herumgerissen: „ Wo hast du das her?" Scheinbar hielten die Polizisten es nicht für nötig einen Penner wie ihn zu Siezen. Snape sah rüber zu Dirk, der flehen den Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte und zu Farin der ihm mit wilden Gehlsten erläuterte er solle die Klappe halten.

„Ähm…gefunden!" säuselte Snape und Urlaub sowie Felsenheimer schlugen sich enttäuscht die Hand vor den Mund. „Ja sicher und ich bin ein Zauberer!" tönte der ältere Bulle und sein Kollege Frank lachte kurz auf. Snape allerdings riss die Augen auf und fragte erstaunt: „Wirklich?" Der Bulle schüttelte genervt den Kopf und fragte unhöflich: „Name?"

„Severus Snape, Herr Bulle!." Antwortete er, bemüht genauso böse zu klingen.

„Severus, was für ein bescheuerter Name ist das denn?" fragten alle vier Muggel nur geringfügig Zeitversetzt. Snape kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und wollte gerade losmeckern als die Aufmerksamkeit der Bullen wieder einmal von Urlaub angezogen wurde. Dieser hatte seine Muggelmaschiene kackedreist aus der Tasche gezogen und Sprach schnell hinein: „Ey alter, bin hier an der Ecke Schubertstraße, gibt hier nen Probleme, kannste mit nen paar Kumpels vorbeikommen?" Gerade hatte Farin seinen Satz beendet (er war sicherlich meister im Schnellsprechen) als ihm der ältere Bulle schon die Maschine aus der Hand riss und wütender als zuvor keifte: „Herr Vetter! Wollen sie ernsthafte Probleme bekommen?" Farin haschte vergeblich nach seiner kleinen Maschine die Severus jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit als Handy Telefon einstufte und Frank zückte einen Stift um den ganzen Vorfall zu Protokollieren.

„Unser Dienstwagen hat einen Totalschaden, außerdem wieder einmal Drogenbesitzer als Beifahrer und…bitte mal pusten-" der junge Polizist hielt Urlaub einen Aperrat hin, in den er unfreiwillig hineinpustete. „auch nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern die Herren Ärzte!" Snape fiel aus allen Wolken, diese Beiden Gauner mit denen er unterwegs war, waren tatsächlich studierte Ärzte? Nun ja Muggelärzte waren natürlich nicht so klug wie Heiler oder Medi-Hexen, doch hätte er das von diesen beiden nie erwartet. „Ich schätze diesmal kommen sie um eine Gefängnisstrafe nicht mehr herum." knurrte der schüttere Polizeibeamte und funkte mit einem Handy oder etwas ähnlichem, Snape wusste nicht genau, seine Kollegen an. Gerade als Frank damit begonnen hatte Handschellen um Urlaubs Handgelenke zu befestigen, hörte man immer lauter werdende Motorengeräusche und am Horizont erkannte Snape Umrisse von Mindestens 15 Motorrädern. Die Polizisten stoppten ihr Unterfangen sofort und starrten entsetzt in die Richtung aus der das knattern immer näher kam. Dirk rief überglücklich: „Wuhuuu!" und Farins Grinsen breitete sich übers ganze Gesicht aus während er mit einem Satz nach vorne sein Handy zurückeroberte. Nur Snape wusste noch nicht das gerade ihre Rettung hergebraust kam. Die beiden Ärzte rannten auf die Motorradfahrer zu, doch Snape blieb noch schüchtern neben den verängstigten Polizisten stehen. Für Sev waren Motorräder immer mit Sirius Black verbunden und er war sich sicher: Wer ein Motorrad fuhr konnte nicht viel besser sein als dieser Black. Als die Rockerbande allerdings in Sichtweite kam und Dirk und Farin sich kurzentschlossen mit auf eins der Motorräder schwangen hatte Snape keine Zweifell mehr: Diese Rocker machten ihm angst. Sie trugen fast alle schwarze Lederkluften und Helme oder Sonnenbrillen, einige hatten fast eine Statur wie Hagrid und donnerten wilde Beschimpfungen zu den Beamten rüber, die sich feige ins Auto verkrochen. Dirk und Urlaub wanken ihm zu, er sollte sich etwa auch auf so ein Ding setzen? Niemals! Doch es schien ihm bald nichts anderes mehr übrig zu bleiben: Zwei besonders breite Biker kamen auf ihn zu und packten ihn an den Armen. Erst wehrte Snape sich noch aus Leibes Kräften, doch dann zogen die beiden ihn Problemlos zur Gruppe rüber. Sie ließen Snape in der Mitte des Meers aus Bikern zurück und stiegen auf ihre Maschinen. Suchend sah Snape sich nach einem Rad um auf das er sich hinten auf setzen konnte, fand aber keins, denn überall saßen schon 2 Personen. Gerade als die Rockerbande ihn zurücklassen wollte rief Dirk: „Wartet ma Jungs! Ich muss mir noch was zurück hohlen!" Dann gingen Felsenheimer und eine kleine Traube Rocker noch einmal zurück zum Auto der Polizisten. Man hörte einen Polizisten schreien: „Das kannst du nich machen Dirk!" dann einen Rocker-Baseballschläger, der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die Frontscheibe des Wagens noch weiter ramponierte, und dann kam Dirk mit einem breiten Mitleidsgrinsen, das Farin schon fast Konkurrenz machte zurück zur Gang. Er wedelte mit dem Tütchen Kräuter und alle klatschen hemmungslos Beifall. Dirk schubste Snape rüber zu einer Maschine auf der ein sonnenbebrillter und braungebrannter Südländer saß, der deutlich gepflegter aussah als der rest der Truppe. Zwar war das einer der einzigen Fahrer vor denen Severus keinen allzu großen Respekt hatte, doch die Maschine war wohl ein bisschen klein für 2 Personen. Snape blieb keine Zeit mehr um sich eine andere Mitfahrgelegenheit zu ordern, denn die ersten Motorräder fuhren schon an den verdutzten Polizisten vorbei und der Südländer startete den Motor. Also sprang Snape notgedrungen hinten aufs Motorrad und versuchte den Fahrer so gut wie gar nicht zu berühren. Das wurde allerdings immer schwerer, denn das Motorrad beschleunigte schnell. Aus einem Gettho-Blaster auf der Maschine vor ihnen dröhnte laut: _Born to be wild!_ Und nicht wenige der Rocker grölten begeistert mit. In den Kurven hatte Snape keine andere Wahl mehr, panisch vor Angst zu Fallen, krallte er sich am Jackenkragen des Fahrers fest, was diesen ganz schön aus dem Konzept brachte. Das Motorrad geriet fast ins schleudern und nur das ausscheren einer anderen Maschine verhinderte schlimmeres. An einer Lichtampel die, die Farbe rot zeigte blieb die ganze Kohllohne stehen und Sev hatte keine Ahnung warum. Der Fahrer versuchte ihm derweil zu erklären das Festhalten am Kragen nicht so gut war, und das ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er nahm mit seiner Hand die von Severus und legte sie um seine Hüfte. Ach so, klar jetzt verstand er, so hatte er gleich viel besseren Halt. Zwar fand Severus es nicht besonders toll sich an dem Fremden festzuklammern, doch sah er leider keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Der Fahrer des Motorrades hatte noch größere Probleme damit, denn er bekam 1. keine Luft da Snape ihn fast zerquetschte und 2. weil Snape nach seinem dreitägigen Marsch durch die Hitze nicht mehr besonders toll roch, doch wen ließ man für seine Freunde nicht alles auf sein Motorrad. Der Motorradzug hielt erst nach ca. einer Stunde, vor einem Hotel, das ein krasser Gegensatz zu dem Ungehobelten Haufen war. Hier sprangen Dirk und Urlaub von den Motorrädern und verabschiedeten die Bande mit irgendeinem Rockergruß.

Der Fahrer sprang jetzt ebenfalls vom Motorrad und Snape folgte ihm die vielen Marmorstufen hoch zum Foyer. Dirk, Farin und der dritte im Bunde dessen Name Snape noch nicht kannte, schienen gute Freunde zu sein, denn während Farin auf den dunkelhaarigen einredete wuschelte ihm Dirk freundlich durchs Haar. „Das war ganz schön knapp!" Versuchte Snape sich ins Gespräch einzubinden.

„Oh keine angst Stinker. Das haben wir schon mehr als einmal geschafft!" sagte Farin, dessen Grinsen jetzt schon 1 Stunde unverändert breit war. Sie stolzierten durch den Eingangssaal in dem feine Damen ihren Tee schlürften und nicht wenige Leute drehten sich nach ihnen um. Kein wunder: Zwischen den ganzen Herren im Anzug, drängelten sich jetzt ein Kerl mit: _Porno Boy_ T-Shirt, ein Rocker in Schwarzer Leder Kluft, ein unrasierter Penner mit kaputtem Umhang und ein Typ der grinste als hätte er so eben erfahren das er die alleinige Weltherrschaft besaß.

Diese überaus merkwürdige Gruppierung stopfte sich in den Aufzug und fuhr nach oben in die höchste Etage. Snape, der irritiert feststellte was ein Fahrstuhl war, las die Aufschrift hinterm Etagenknopf: 12.Stock-Präsidenten Sweet.

Der schwarzgekleidete Motorradfahrer voran gingen sie den Flur zur Sweet endlang und brachten einen Zimmerjungen dazu mit seinem Rollkoffer gegen die Wand zu laufen. Der braungebrannte Rocker schloss die Tür auf: hinter ihr war das größte und tollste Zimmer das Snape in seinem leben jemals gesehen hatte. „Geil Rod, die Obermotz-Sweet!" rief Dirk und sprang auf eines der 5 Sofas die in dem Eingangsbereich der Sweet standen. Farin tat es ihm gleich und legte provokativ seine Füße auf den vergoldeten Couchtisch. Jetzt hörte Snape den Rocker, der also Rod heißen musste zum ersten Mal reden: „Ähm…du, möchtest du nicht vielleicht Duschen? Also so richtig gut riechst du nicht gerade!" Die Stimme von Rod klang nicht so als wäre er der große Redner, doch machte der Mann mit den Kotletten die schon eher ein Bart waren auf Snape gleich einen sympathischeren Eindruck als die beiden andern. „Wo ist denn das Badezimmer?" fragte Snape eingeschüchtert von dem ganzen Prunk. Als Muggelarzt verdiente man wohl genügend Gold. „Ey Rodrigo zeig dem Snape ma wo er seinen Gestank wegbringen kann!" babbelte Urlaub und fing an Dirk mit einem Kissen zu bewerfen, dieser Wehrte sich und bald war eine Schlacht im Gange der auch die Tischlampe zum Opfer viel. Rod schupste ihn aus dem Zimmer durch ein Schlafzimmer und schließlich ins Bad. Snape riss den Mund immer weiter auf, denn es schien von Zimmer zu Zimmer schöner und teurer zu werden. „Bist zum ersten Mal in so einem Hotel nicht war Stink-… wie ist dein richtiger Name?" fragte Rod mit dünner Stimme.

„Ich bin Severus!" Antwortete Snape, der sich verwundert im fast vollkommen vergoldeten Bad umsah. Rodrigo lächelte, deutete auf die Dusche und verließ dezent das Zimmer. Für Snape sagte diese Geste schon mehr als 1000 Worte von Farin und er machte sich daran die Funktionen einer Dusche zu entdecken. In Hogwarts gab es nur Badewannen und die waren nicht so aufwändig wie diese Hyper-Dusche. Er spielte eine Weile an den Schaltern herum und war einfach nur dankbar dafür das er so nett Aufgenommen wurde, doch es dauerte noch eine Weile bis sich das erste warme Wasser über ihn ergoss. Auch als Snape seine ausgiebige Duschorgie beendet hatte, gab es noch unglaublich interessante Dinge zu erkunden. Insgesamt brauchte Snape sicherlich länger als 2 Stunden um sich den Bademantel Anzuziehen und endlich aus dem Badezimmer zu stolpern. Draußen hatten sich schon ein breit grinsender Farin, ein misstrauisch guckender Rod, und ein Dirk mit komischem Aperrat in der Hand zusammengerottet und erwarteten gespannt seinen Auftritt.

„Sieht schon geringfügig besser aus als vorhin!" begann Dirk und spielte mit dem Rasieraperrat in seiner Hand. „Ja aber irgendwas fehlt noch…" dachte Urlaub laut und erläuterte dann: „Die ultimative Ärztekalypse!" Farin buchsierte ihn auf einen Stuhl und hielt ihn fest, Dirk kam auf ihn zu, lies den Rasierer anspringen und richtete ihn auf Snape, der vergeblich versuchte sich zu befreien. Nach kurzem schnipp und schnapp fielen einige von Snapes schönen langen schwarzen Haaren auf den Wertvollen Teppich der Sweet. Begeistert von ihrem Werk grinsten Dirk und Farin ihn an, Rod sah der ganzen Sache noch genauso misstrauisch entgegen wie Snape, der sofort aufspringen wollte um seine neue Frisur zu betrachten, doch ein viel stärkerer Dirk wusste es ihn auf den Stuhl zu halten.

„Nich so schnell! Erst mal bekommste noch den passenden Groupie Styl!" mit diesen Worten bekam Snape von Farin einen Stapel Klamotten zugeworfen, der ihm nicht besonders zusagte. Obenauf lag eine Lederjacke und eine schwarze Lederhose wie Rod sie auch trug. Er warf den Dreien vor ihm fragende Blicke zu und stotterte: „Soll ich das jetzt Anziehen oder was?"

„Nö, du sollst das Zeug nur auf dem Arm rumm schleppen! Natürlich anziehen, mach schon!"

Snape wollte sich ins Bad verziehen, doch er wurde wiedermal an der Schulter festgehalten.

„Mach schon! Wir gucken auch weg, schau wir fangen schon an!" sagte Farin, allerdings starrten ihn alle unverändert an. Schüchtern und verärgert zog er sich die Sachen an und musste feststellen das ihm ebenfalls ein Porno Boy, T-Shirt angedreht wurde. Die Hose war viel zu kurz und sicherlich aus dem Kleiderschrank von Rod entliehen, die Jacke musste Dirk vorhin einem Rocker gemopst haben, denn sie war einige Meter zu breit. „Sieht doch ganz O.K aus!" stellte Farin lachend fest, doch Rod meinte bedrückt: „Na ja…ist die Hose nicht etwas zuuuu: kurz?"

„Ach Rodrigo, du bist so ein Spielverderber!" krächzte Farin zurück und wandte sich dann an Dirk: „Sach mal Mr. B. was steht heute noch auf dem Programm?" Dirk zuckte mit den Achseln und Rod wollte gerade anfangen zu erklären als Farin ihm schon wieder ins Wort fiel: „Nichts? Gut, dann machen wir heute mal einen drauf! Bela du besorgst die Mädels und Rod bunkre bitte genügend Alk!"

Wer war denn jetzt schon wieder Bela? Wahrscheinlich Dirk, aber wie viele Namen hatten diese Muggel? Dirk oder Bela, wie auch immer schmiss sein Tütchen Kräuter auf den Tisch und zwinkerte Farin zu, dann machte er sich aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür lautstark zu. Bevor Rod sich auf den Weg in die Hotelküche machte um genügend Alkohol aufzutreiben fragte er Farin noch:

„Was machen du und Severus die ganze Zeit hier oben?" Farin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was ihn ziemlich schäl wirken ließ und gluckste: „Ich Unterhalte unseren _noblen_ Gast noch ein wenig!"

Rod warf Snape noch einen bedauernden Blick zu, den Sev verzweifelt erwiderte…beide kannten die Rednertalente von Urlaub.

_**Kapitel 2**_

_**Eine Höllische Nacht**_

Snape starrte auf eine herausragende Fluse des Teppichs…wie lange konnte ein Mensch brauchen um Alkohol zu besorgen? Farin redete so schnell und sinnlos auf ihn ein, das er nur Fetzen der schrillen Rede verstand: „-und das Bittere Ende in unserem neuen Video soll das Bittere Ende symbolisieren…" quasselte diese Blonde Grinsebacke auf ihn ein und es schien so als würde er keine Luft benötigen. Während Farin auf den Elfenbein Esstisch sprang um ihm irgend ein Phänomen Namens: Stage driving…oder so…zu demonstrieren, murmelte der verhinderte Trankmeister wütend Flüche vor sich hin, was ihm nicht gerade viel brachte. Wenn er doch seinen Zauberstab noch hätte, er würde diese Gefährdung seiner Ohren schon zum schweigen bringen. Snape wurde von dem Quälgeist an der Jacke hochgerissen: „Weißt du Stinker! Hä Hä, ich hab da ne Idee!" Snape versuchte so uninteressiert wie nur irgendwie möglich zu wirken, doch es hatte einfach keinen Zweck. „Stinker du kommst Morgen einfach mit aufs Konzi!" Auf ein was? Na egal, er nickte verständnislos und hoffte das Farin ihn jetzt in Frieden ließ, doch dieser Urlaub schien von einem Babbel-Fluch belegt zu sein. Ohne Snapes Naserümpfen zu beachten schnatterte er: „…dann bekommst du ein T-Shirt und ich bring dir Liedertexte bei, sag mal hattest du schon immer so ne scheiße große Nase?" Das war zu viel! Snape warf Farin einen hasserfüllten blick zu, der schon wieder an den Zustand des alten Snape erinnerte, doch dann geschah es. Die Wut und die Aufregung über Urlaubs ständiges Geplapper hatte Snape aus versehen Zaubern lassen: Farin machte ein Gesicht als hätte er Margenkrämpfe, wurde grünlich bis blau und teilte sich schließlich in der Mitte, so das plötzlich 2 putz Muntere Farins Snape angrinsten. Der eine Urlaub sah rüber zum anderen, dann sahen beide rüber zu Snape und quasselten wild durcheinander:

„Das is ja geil, wenn man die Sache mit Rod und Bela auch machen würd bräuchte ich nie mehr ins Viva Studio!" Snape dem der Mund offen stand fragte sich warum gerade so einem guten Zauberer wie ihm so ein Mist passieren musste. Als Snape noch selbst damit beschäftigt war den Vorfall zu verstehen, flog schon die Tür auf und ein Rod, der etwa 2 Kisten alkoholischer Getränke und einzelne Weinflaschen schleppte kam in die Sweet.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, doch dann ließ Rod die Kästen mit lautem klirren zu Boden fallen zeigte mit dem Finger abwechselnd auf die Farins und stotterte: „D-Du? Nein…wer von e-euch zwei ist Jan?" Beide Farins sprangen auf den total verdutzten Rod zu, wuschelten ihm durch die Haare und sagten gleichzeitig: „Ich du Trottel!" Rods Blick wurde starr, er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und ließ sich auf einen Bierkasten sinken, die beiden Farins redeten derweil aufeinander ein.

Nur wenige Minuten später, in denen weder Rod noch Snape ein Wort sagten, dafür die Farins aber umso mehr, flog die Tür ein zweites mal auf und Dirk mit 4 Mädels im Arm stolzierte hinein.

Erst einmal tippelte eines der Mädchen zu Rod und streichelte ihm über den Rücken, dieser sah allerdings nicht mal zu ihr auf. Indes zog Dirk eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kasten auf dem Rod hockte, öffnete sie kurzerhand an der Tischkante und gab sie dem Farin von dem er wohl meinte er seihe ein Doppelgänger, dazu sagte er: „Echt spannend die Sache! Farin mal 2, das kann ja watt werden!"

Die vier Mädels die noch verwirrt an der Tür standen kamen jetzt auf sie zu und jede widmete sich einem Kerl ihrer Wahl. Während zwei der hübschesten Mädchen sich an die Farins wendeten und eine große rothaarige, besonders gut gebaute Lady bei Dirk blieb, kam eine nicht besonders schöne verpickelte Gans auf ihn zu.

„Ist ja gut das ich genügend Weiber mitgebracht habe!" lachte Dirk und ließ weitere neun Bierflaschen aufspringen. Schien es hier keinen zu stören, das es Farin plötzlich zwei Mal gab? Doch Rod, der starrte immer noch entgeistert umher, aber die Reaktion vom echten Farin und von Dirk überraschten Snape gewaltig. In den nächsten Stunden befasste sich die Partygesellschaft überwiegend mit dem aufnehmen von Bier und kleinen Jägermeistern, schon bald allerdings wurde ihre Runde immer kleiner. Dirk der schon seit Stunden nur noch Augen für seinen rothaarigen Groupie hatte, verzog sich jetzt mit ihr in eines der drei Schlafzimmer. Wahrscheinlich weil das Gebabbel der Farins auf seinen Nerven herumtrampelte, denn auch wenn Felsenheimer am Anfang recht begeistert von Farin im Doppelpack war, nervte auch ihn diese Dauerberieselung mittlerweile.

Rod, der seinen Groupie in der Zwischenzeit schon aus dem Zimmer gejagt hatte und den von Severus gleich mit, saß immer noch auf seinem (lehren) Bierkasten, genau wie Snape ließ er das Gelaber über sich ergehen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Gegen halb 1 kamen die Farins dann auf die „lustige" Idee ein Spiel mit Snape zu spielen, das hieß: Wir lernen hirnlose Songtexte! Erst mal musste man dem verwirrten Ex-Zauberer klar machen, woher die Musik kam. Nämlich aus einer Schweine teueren

Bang und Olufson Stereo Anlage, von einer CD abgespielt. Über die Art der Musik konnte Snape allerdings nur die Stirn runzeln…die beiden Farins grölten die Texte schon mal aus voller Kehle mit, wobei der echte ein recht guter Sänger, der Geklonte allerdings grauenvoll war. Rod begann damit wie Geistesabwesend seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu klopfen, auch Snape stand am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches. Wie konnte er diese Tortour nur überstehen? Da konnte es nur eins geben: Alkohol! Wofür hatte Rod denn das ganze Zeug sonst angeschleppt. Snape langte nach einem Jägermeister, der vor ihm auf der Tischkante stand und spülte ihn mit einem Schluck runter. Das war allerdings überhaupt keine gute Idee. Der Zauberer war nur sein selbstgebrautes Hefebier gewohnt und trank zum ersten Mal einen Schnaps. Sein Hals brannte und er konnte diesen Brand nur mit einem Glas Wein, (das man Rod gegeben hatte, der es allerdings nicht trank) löschen. Dieses ganze heruntergeschlucke brachte einen der Farins auf eine Teuflische Idee.

„Stinker, das is es! HöHö! Du wirst Trinken bis du mitsingst!"

„Joah!" rief der andere und drehte einen weiteren Jägermeister auf um ihn Snape zu reichen.

Die Musik wechselte, es schien eine Live Aufnahme zu sein, Snape trank den Schnaps in schnellen Zügen herunter und weigerte sich beständig nur einen einzigen Ton zu singen. Nachdem die erste Weinflasche allein von Snape gelehrt worden war und die andere von den Urlaubs verzerrt wurde, machte man sich über die Bierflaschen her. (Nur zur Info: Wein auf Bier, das riskier. Bier auf Wein, das lass sein!)Es dauerte wohl eine Weile bis Dirk sich von seinem Groupie losreißen konnte (Snape hatte sein Zeitgefühl schon längst versoffen!), doch dann kam ein ziemlich zerzauster Felsenheimer aus der Schlafzimmertür. „Was gibt's das ihr es wagt mich beim Schäferstündchen zu stören?" Fragte dieser und ein schrecklich besoffener Farin gab ihm antwort: „ D-der Stinker hier…_hicks_, will einfach nich mit uns s-singen! Willste vielleicht sein B-Bewusstsein erweitern?" Dirk setzte ein teuflisches grinsen auf und hob das Tütchen Kräuter vom Tisch. Rod begutachtete seine Tun und krächzte beleidigt: „Bela du hast mir gesagt du seihst zu alt für so was und hast mir versprochen es bleiben zu lassen!" Dirk der also doch noch Bela dazu hieß (?) zog eine Fresse die soviel sagte wie: Ja, Ja Rod, träum mal schön weiter! Und holte ein Blättchen Papier aus der notdürftig angezogenen Hose. Er begann damit die Kräuter auf das Blatt zu streuen und einzuwickeln. „Hat wer Feuer? Du doch, oder Rodrigo?" Rod der eben unauffällig aus dem Zimmer verschwinden wollte drehte sich um und sagte:

„Schon, aber dafür geb ich dirs nich!" „Du oller Paul Mall Raucher du!" rief Dirk verbittert, hob einen Bierdeckel vom Tisch auf und warf ihn Rod nach. Das Blechteil traf den beleidigten Südländer unsanft am Kopf und ließ ihn wütend die Fäuste ballen. Snape bewunderte die Beherrschungskraft von Rod, der die Zähne aufeinander biss und das einzig richtige tat: schweigend den Raum verlassen. Vielleicht hätte Snape das auch lieber tun sollen, doch er war zu betrunken um die Tür klar zu sehen. Dirk der in der Zwischenzeit ein Feuerzeug in einer Schublade gefunden hatte paffte schon an seinem selbstgebauten Joint. Bei jedem Zug, den er tief in die Lunge einzog, verdrehte er merkwürdig die Augen und die beiden Farins begannen nun ebenfalls damit sich mit Bierdeckeln zu bewerfen. Als zum vierten Mal ein ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer kam: „Dirkie kommst du endlich?" drückte Bela, Snape den Joint in die Hand und verzog sich wieder. Sev spielte unsicher mit dem rauchenden Stummel in seiner Hand und versuchte genau wie Dirk daran zu ziehen.

Er hielt den Rauch einige Sekunden in der Lunge fest und pustete ihn dann hustend durch Nase und Mund aus. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er unter den kritischen Blicken der Urlaubs einige male und musste feststellen, dass diese Art von Sinnesvernebelung ein absolut neuer Kick war. Langsam schienen alle Dinge im Raum eine andere Farbe zu bekommen und die Musik verwandelte sich zu fremdartigen Lauten. So feierten die beiden Quasellbacken und der bekiffte Snape noch mindestens 4 Stunden lang weiter und die Farins schafften es am Ende wirklich Snape mehr oder weniger zum „singen" zu animieren. Als der Original-Farin langsam selber genervt vom Gelabere seines Doppelgängers war und sich mit auf die Ohren gepressten Händen und seinem Klon im Schlepptau in das letzte freie Schlafzimmer verdrückte, beschloss Snape auch schlafen zu gehen. Er versuchte vom Sofa aufzustehen doch vor seinen Augen begann die bunten Farben umherzuwirbeln und so wankte er hin und her, durch irgendeine Tür, durch dieselbe in der Rod verschwunden war bis etwas wie ein Bett in seinem Weg stand. Er ließ sich hineinfallen und blieb eine ganze Weile regungslos liegen, bis er dann jemanden neben ihm im Bett liegen sah. Eine rassige Frau mit pechschwarzen Haaren schlummerte neben ihm, wo kam diese Schönheit nur so plötzlich her? Snape kuschelte sich verlegen an sie, kam aber nicht zu weiterem, denn er war vorher eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Snape recht unsanft aus seinem tiefen Schlummer geholt. Jemand neben ihm stieß nämlich einen lauten Schrei aus. Es war Rod, wie Snape bald erkennen konnte, der in Boxershorts mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Bett saß. Na ja Rassige Schönheit war doch eher relativ, Rod war auf jeden Fall keine! (Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters!)

„Warst du etwa schon die ganze Nacht hier?" fragte Rodrigo entsetzt. Snape der vor lauter Kater-Kopfschmerzen nicht richtig reden konnte stöhnte: „JA" und Rod sprang frustriert aus dem Bett.

„Weißt du was das heißt Severus?"

„Nö, was denn?"

„Ach…das wir heute einen grässlichen Tag haben werden!"

**_Kapitel 3_**

**_The Day after Tomorrow_**

Während Rod vergeblich versuchte Snape den Ernst der Lage zu erläutern, dröhnte aus dem Wohnzimmer ein schallendes Lachen, denn was Snape nicht wusste und Rod nur ahnte war eingetreten. Die Farins waren auf die dumme Idee gekommen alle ihre Kumpels nachts beim schlafen zu Fotografieren und waren im Schlafzimmer von Snape und Rod auf ein besonderes Schmankerl gestoßen. Auf ihren Fotos, die sie Dirk lachend unter die Nase hielten, sah man einen völlig breiten Snape der engumschlungen mit seiner „Traumfrau" kuschelte. Natürlich brachen Dirk und seine Freundin auch in heilloses Lachen aus. Währenddessen zog Rod sich im Schlafzimmer ein Weißes Hemd über und versuchte Snape aus dem Bett zu befördern. Er zerrte den gut zwei Köpfe größeren Snape, der die ganze Nacht in Lederjacke verbracht hatte mit all seiner Kraft rüber zum Türrahmen. Sev dem immer noch komplett schwindelig war stütze sich wankend auf seinen Retter und stolperte zusammen mit ihm in das Zimmer aus dem das Lachen kam. Als Rod mit Sev über der Schulter ins Wohnzimmer gestolpert kam stoppte das Lachen einen kurzen Moment, dann wurde es noch lauter als vorher. Der Esstisch aus Elfenbein war voller leckerer Schlemmereien doch noch niemand hatte angefangen zu essen. Kichernd und mit Lachtränen in den Augen gluckste einer der beiden Farins:

„Na ihr zwei süßen, habt ihr Hunger? Nach so viel Matratzensport habt ihr euch ein leckeres Frühstück allemal verdient!" Alle lachten laut auf, nur Rod zog eine beleidigte Miene, setzte sich aber trotzdem missmutig an den Tisch. Das Essen sah ja wirklich sehr lecker aus, doch Snape bekam keinen Bissen hinunter, auch Rod aß nichts, starrte nur wütend gegen die Wand. Jedes mal wenn eine dumme Bemerkung kam, umklammerte Gonzales sein Brotmesser als würde er gleich einen Amoklauf planen.

Die Situation spitzte sich im Verlauf der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit noch weiter zu, denn die beiden Urlaubs konnten es nicht lassen derbe Witze zu reißen.

„Sag mal Rod, hattest du es so bitter nötig?" fragte Dirk, nachdem sein Groupie ihre Runde verlassen hatte. Rod der sich darauf hin ein Brötchen in den Mund stopfte lief Feuerrot an, sagte aber nichts.

Um quasi noch einen draufzusetzen sagte ein Farin, mehr zu Snape als zu Rod: „Also ich kann verstehen das du nicht nein sagen konntest Stinker. Rod sieht einfach verdammt gut aus!" Darauf hin wieder mal der andere Blondschopf: „Deshalb wurde Rodie auch nicht zum Bund geholt, die hatten Angst das er den Offizieren den Kopf verdreht!" Snape dem immer noch ganz schwindlig war, hielt das alles für eine schreckliche Unverschämtheit! Was dachten diese Typen von ihm? Er fand Rod nett, würde ihm aber niemals Körperlich näher kommen.

„Hey sag mal Rod, ist Snape besser als ich? Wehe du sagst ja!" Rod mampfte sein Brötchen in sich hinein und sah immer noch starr zur Wand. Als dann aber wiedermal einer der Farins den derben Witz riss: „Manche Menschen lutschen Lutscher, andere wie Rod halt Schwänze!" Rammte besagte Person sein Messer mit voller Wucht in die Tischplatte hinein, so dass es stecken blieb. Die ganze Runde zuckte erschrocken zusammen doch Snape konnte sehen wie ein Farin etwas aus der Tasche zog.

„Sei doch nicht beleidigt Bärchen! Dein Aufzug sagt doch alles." Sagte Dirk und deutet auf Rods Klamotten, die unordentlich zugeknöpft an ihm runter hingen.

„Dabei seit ihr beiden ein so niedliches Pärchen!" gluckste einer der Urlaubs und reckte Rod ein Foto unter die Nase, woraufhin dieser ohne einen Blick zurück aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

„Ihr könnt euch einen neuen Bassisten suchen!" brüllte ihnen noch eine Stimme zu, die sehr aufgelöst und sauer klang. „Was hat sie denn unsere rassige Schönheit?" fragte Dirk und lachte. Snape war sich nicht sicher ob er Rod folgen sollte, doch er war sich sicher dass er jetzt irgendwo zusammengekauert saß und schluchzte. Sev warf nun selber einen Blick auf das Foto und sein Gesicht versteinerte sich Augenblicklich. Irgendjemand musste sie nachts geknipst haben, denn man konnte eindeutig ihn sehen, wie er dicht an Rod geschmiegt schlummerte. Bis auf die Farins hatten alle Anwesenden den Ernst der Lage erkannt. (Alle Anwesenden alias Snape und Dirk) Rod war sauer und seine Worte überaus ernst gemeint.

Eine weile saßen alle ganz still da, der eine Urlaub bewarf den anderen zwar halbherzig mit Ei, aber mehr auch nicht, bis Dirk schließlich als erster von der Runde aufsprang und der eingeschnappten Schönheit folgte. Rod lag in des wirklich zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett und schluchzte ins Kissen, doch als Dirk stürmisch den Raum betrat wischte er sich die paar Zornes Tränen aus den Augen um kein Schwächling zu sein. „Hey Kumpel was haste denn?" fragte Dirk und versuchte vergeblich einfühlsam zu klingen. Rod rappelte sich ein wenig auf und setzte sich an die Bettkante, Dirk pflanzte sich gleich daneben. „Kleiner…" sagte er weiter und legte seinen Arm um Rod, „das vorhin meinte ich doch nicht ernst! Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Rod nickte genervt mit dem Kopf und sagte: „Weißt du was ich Farin mal echt gerne sagen würde?" Ein fragender Blick von Dirk ließ ihn weiter sprechen:

„Ich bin schwul, ich bin jüdisch und ein Kommunist dazu, ich bin schwarz und behindert, doch genauso Mensch wie du! Es gibt nichts was dich besser macht als mich, denn auch du hast deine Fehler, deine Fehler so wie ich! (WIZO)" Dirks Blick schwankte um in anerkennungsvolle Ratlosigkeit: „Das Lied ist aber nich von uns oder? Sonst ist was an mir vorbei gegangen!" Daraufhin mussten denn doch beide lachen und in einer unwachsamen Sekunde hatte sich Dirk Rod unsanft über die Schulter geworfen und schleppte den zappelnden aus dem Raum, wobei lauter kostbare Dekoration in Bruch ging. Irgendwie schaffte Rod es von Bela herunter zu kommen und sich im Teppichboden fest zu krallen, daraufhin legte sich Dirk auf ihn so dass es kein entkommen mehr gab.

„Schon gut ich geb auf…jetzt lass mich ich kann laufen." Stöhnte Rod dem dicke Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. „Ich geh nicht von dir runter bis du mit Farin verhandelt hast!" schnappte Dirk trotzig zurück. Snape der immer noch verdattert am Esstisch saß und genauso verblödet drein schaute wie seine Tischnachbarn die Farins, lauschte gespannt dem Gerumpel das aus dem Zimmer nebenan kam und freute sich ein Loch in den Bauch als die Tür endlich aufflog und ein ziemlich zerzauster Dirk und ein Atemloser Rod raus kamen. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen um zu fragen ob sich Rod irgendwas getan hatte, doch erst mal war abwarten das sicherste denn Rodrigo rannte mit Zornestränen in den Augen Zielstrebig auf einen der Farins zu und zerschlug erst einmal den Teller vor diesem samt dem restlichen Essen auf dem Boden. Die Urlaubs sprangen gleichzeitig auf und fragten etwas ängstlich und verunsichert: „Ist was?" Auf diese absolut blöde Frage hin krallte sich Rod, der vollkommen Geistesabwesend schien eine Kristallvase vom Tisch und versuchte sie auf einen der Blondies zu schleudern. Die Sache ging allerdings daneben und die Vase traf ein Bild an der Wand das daraufhin herunterfiel und eine Obstschale mit sich riss. Während Dirk breit grinsend im Türrahmen stand und rief: „Genau Rod, das ist auch eine Form der Verhandlung! Gibs ihnen!" sprangen die beiden Urlaubs die ihren Zahmen Rod noch nie so erlebt hatten hinters Sofa in Deckung und stotterten: „Hey! Hähä warte mal was haben wir dir getan?" Rod Gesicht nahm einen mordlustigen Ausdruck an, den Snape nur von sich selber kannte und mit von rasender Wut verzerrter Stimme flüsterte er kaum hörbar:

„Ihr wisst nicht was los ist? Dann werd ich euch mal auf die Sprünge helfen!" Er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das teure Designer Sofa und schmiss es um, so dass der gläserne Couchtisch zersplitterte und die Scherben durch den ganzen Raum flogen. Snape hatte langsam auch das Gefühl das Rod ausgetickt war und versteckte sich kleinlaut hinter Dirk, der immer noch Lautstark mitfieberte.

„Ist jetzt alles aus der Welt?" Diese unpassende Frage des einen Farins brachte das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen, denn Rod bleckte die Zähne, riss eine Stehlampe aus dem Boden und wollte damit auf die beiden Urlaubs losgehen, doch das ging zu weit. Gegen die zwei Farins die beide auf ihn runterspucken konnten, hätte der ausrastende Rod keinen Hauch einer Changse gehabt. Snape sprang ihm in den Rücken und versuchte die funkensprühende Lampe in die Hände zu bekommen, was ihm alleine allerdings nicht gelang. Erst als Dirk ihm zur Hilfe eilte und als Rod glücklich festgestellt hatte das die beiden übermütigen Hitzköpfe eng aneinander auf der anderen Couch kauerten, ließ sich die Lampe aus dem Klammergriff von Rod befreien. Eine Weile standen alle regungslos da bis dann Rods irres Lachen durch den Raum hallte und er fröhlich feststellte: „Ihr beiden süßen solltet euch jetzt mal sehen!"

Snape hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch die beiden Nervensägen waren wirklich Sprachlos und rappelten sich beschämt und verängstigt vom Sofa auf. Als die Farins so da standen und bedrückt zu Boden sahen, musste Dirk noch einmal seine ganze Kraft aufbringen um eine Schlägerei zu verhindern, doch noch bevor sich irgendwer bei jemandem entschuldigen konnte ging die Hotelzimmertür auf. Eine ältere Frau mit Headset und „Die Ärzte" T-Shirt kam herein, sie hielt eine Liste in der Hand und Murmelte ohne das Chaos zu beachten in ihre Liste vertieft: „Wenn ich die Herren bitten dürfte? Ihr Bus ist eben vorm Hotel vorgefahren. „Geilo!" kam ein ruf von Dirk der Rod losließ und zur Tür ging um der Frau zu folgen. Snape hatte angst das Rod nochmals auf die Farins losging, daher drängelte er seinen „neuen" Freund schnell aus der Tür, mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand folgten dann die Zwei Blondschöpfe. Auf dem Weg durch die Langen Hotelflure beruhigte Rod sich wieder ein wenig und fragte Snape: „Warum gibt's den Kerl eigentlich Zweimal?" Der Trankmeister konnte sich ein verhaltenes kichern nicht verkneifen und zuckte mit den Achseln. Das Zusammensein mit diesen Chaoten hatte sicherlich nicht nur schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. „Ach Snape danke wegen grad! Ich hätte diese beiden Drecksäcke noch zu Brei geschlagen…von alleine wäre Bela nicht dazwischen gegangen!"

„Och keine Uhrsache!" sagte Snape der erstaunt den Tourbus vorm Hotel musterte. So ein großes Muggelfahrzeug hatte er noch nie in Wirklichkeit gesehen, doch noch bevor er eine Changse hatte es genauer von außen zu betrachten wurde er hinein gestoßen.

„Setzt du dich mit mir nach vorne?" fragte Rod und zog ihn in einen der weißen Ledersitze zu sich. Da Snape keine Antwort mehr geben brauchte hatte er Zeit festzustellen das im Bus hinten die Farins und Dirk platz genommen hatten und die Groupies von letzter Nacht bei ihnen waren. Der Innenraum des Busses war voll von weißem Leder und groß genug um eine ganze Partygesellschaft zu beherbergen.

Die Fahrt ging los und Snape konnte nur noch staunen, aus einigen Boxen, die er nicht orten konnte, hörte er laute Musik. Er war wirklich fasziniert von dieser Muggelwelt. Nach ein paar Minuten kam einer der Farins, Snape nahm an der echte Farin, zu ihnen. „Eh, Stinker verzieh dich mal, ich muss mit der Diva sprechen." Seit Snape die drei oder vier kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er Farin noch nie so ernst gesehen. Er hoffte, dass die beiden sich jetzt endlich wieder vertrugen und überließ seinen Platz nickend Farin. Während Snape sich nach hinten zu Dirk und dem 2. Farin setzte, verzog weiter vorn Rod missgelaunt das Gesicht.

„Rod, wie lang kennen wir uns jetzt schon?"

„Is mir egal!" Gab dieser als Antwort „Sag mal, ich dachte wir sind Freunde." Antwortete Farin etwas niedergeschlagen. „Ja, Freunde... Freund verarschen einen aber nicht so! Freunde halten einen nicht so zum Affen! Stimmt, ich dachte auch immer wir wären Freunde, darum hab ich euch auch gestern geholfen!" Fuhr Rod ihn an. Seine Stimme war bis nach hinten zu hören, doch Snape, Bela, Farin 2 und die Groupies überhörten dieses Streitgespräch einfach.

„Rod, ich weiß das war echt super von dir. Ich... ich... bin vielleicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen." Gab Farin kleinlaut bei „EIN WENIG?" Fragte Rod entgeistert. „Ein wenig zu weit gegangen... ja klar! Herr Urlaub darf natürlich alles, Herr Urlaub hat Narrenfreiheit, er kann ruhig auf den Gefühlen anderer rumtrampeln wie es ihm grad passt." Schnaubte Rod und Farin konnte sichtlich sehen dass sein Freund immer noch sauer war. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint." Flüsterte Farin dann mit hängendem Kopf und Rod schnaubte immer noch wütend, doch dann drehte er sich zu Farin um „Also schön, einmal verzeih ich dir noch, aber tu so etwas nie wieder!" Sagte er und sogar Farin musste jetzt den Ernst der Lage erkennen. „Weißt du was Rodrigo?" fragte Farin und lächelte vorsichtig.

„Kommt drauf an, was denn?" fragte Rod immer noch ärgerlich zurück. „Ich würde echt gerne das Gesicht der Hotelleitung sehen, wenn sie dein Chaos entdecken! Wir sind unserem Ruf als Punkband mal wieder gerecht geworden!" Bei dieser Vorstellung konnte selbst Rod sich ein schwaches lächeln nicht verkneifen und als Farin sah das der Beleidigte schon wieder lachen konnte hielt er sein typisches Smily Grinsen nicht länger zurück. Als die beiden Streithähne, der eine verlegen, der andere übermütig Grinsend zurück zur Gruppe kamen, gab es einen kurzen Applaus, der verstummte als Rod sich weit weg von Farin neben Snape setzte. Nach einer kurzen Weile fragte Snape seinen Nachbarn: „So richtig verziehen hast du ihm noch nicht, oder?" um diesen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch da Rod eher ein Schweigsamer Mensch war bekam er nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln als Antwort und so wandte der Zauberer sein Wort and Dirk, der ihm direkt gegenüber saß: „Seit ihr Vier…äh Drei, seit ihr richtige Ärzte?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Misstrauischem Blick antwortete Dirk belustigt:

„Öhm jaaah, wir sind die Ärzte!" Snape verstand nichts mehr. Gab es hier bei den Muggeln etwa nur drei Ärzte für alle? Höchst merkwürdig, er fragte weiter: „Man verdient als Arzt wohl ziemlich viel, wenn ihr euch das alles hier leisten könnt…sag mal, habt ihr echt so viel Geld?" Jetzt musste Dirk lachen, ohne etwas Weiteres auf Snapes Frage zu sagen, sprang er auf und ging rüber zu Farin um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. Auch dieser musste Lachen, stand auf und bezog mit Dirk mitten im Bus Stellung.

Der Blondschopf, der seinen Doppelgänger kurzer Hand mit dem Anschnallgurt gefesselt hatte sagte dann zu Rod gewandt: „Komm schon Rod! Ich bin reich! Live Version a Kapella!" Rod stand zögernd auf, doch Snape verstand wieder einmal kein Wort. Die Groupies, die längst begriffen hatten worum es ging kreischten und ließen Sektkorken knallen. Dirk bekann damit auf einer Kopfstütze eine Melodie zu Trommeln und Snape war beeindruckt davon wie gut so was klingen konnte, als dem Trankmeister endgültig die Kinnlade herunter klappte. Farin begann mit einer richtig guten Sängerstimme ein Lied über die Trommelmelodie zu singen, das Rod als Hintergrundsänger begleitete: „Mein Swimmingpool reicht von Casablanca bis nach Istanbul, das ist ein Mordsmodul!" 3 Ärzte die Nebenbei super Sänger waren? Wie oft traf man das schon in seinem Leben? Fragte sich Snape der etwas verdattert dem Lied lauschte: „Und Rods Schloss besteht aus Mondgestein und ist gigantisch groß und das ist schwer was los! Von Morgens 6 bis Nachts um 4 stehn die Mädels vor unserer Tür, sie wolln rau, wir sind reich!"

Die letzten Wörter von Farin wiederholten Dirk und Rod immer wieder im Chor: „So furchtbar reich!" Spielten sie auch wieder Echo. „Wir sind REICH! ohooohoo, Ganz nebenbei, sind wir sozusagen ziemlich arbeitsscheu, wir haben trotzdem Geld wie Heu den unsere Dienerschaft ernährt sich nur von Gewalt mit Orangensaft und das finden wir fabelhaft!" Das Lied wurde immer schneller und nach einer kurzen Pause in der Dirk den Takt: „Eins, Zwo, Drei, Vier!" vorzählte, ging es aggressiv und rockig weiter, so das Snape nicht mehr anders konnte als mitschunkeln. „Wir haben keinen Bock auf Punk wir kaufen uns die Deutsche Bank, wir sind reich! Wir sind Reich, so furchtbar REICH!" Langsam kapierte sogar Snape das diese kleine Show wohl eine gesungene Erläuterung der Finanzlage seiner neuen Bekannten war. „Wenn wir uns mal Langweilen und nicht wissen wohin, zählen wir unser Geld und freuen uns wie reich wir sind!" Es wunderte Snape trotzdem, wie gut Rod und die anderen beim singen miteinander harmonierten, vielleicht sollten sie das Hauptberuflich machen. „Wären wir plötzlich arm. Wie eine Kirchenmaus, das wäre halb so schlimm, denn Rod sieht fantastisch aus!" Bei dieser Zeile Zwinkerten Dirk und Farin gehässig zu ihm herüber und Rod signalisierte ihm mit finsterer Miene: Lass gut sein! Doch trotz alle dem musste Snape einmal tief durchatmen und eine Bemerkung herunterschlucken; „Er ist schön, wir sind reich, er ist reich wir sind schön, wir sind schön er ist reich, Wir sind REICH! Wir sind reich! So furchtbar reich!" steigerte sich das Lied immer weiter und die Sänger wurden immer übermütiger. Farin stand jetzt auf einem der Bussitze und spielte Luftgitarre, während Dirk immer lauter auf der Kopfstütze rumm trommelte und Rod einen sexy Hüftschwung an den Tag legte. Jetzt durfte Dirk die Hauptstimme singen und die Groupies verfielen in eine einzige Kreischorgie. „Ich bin der Kohle Man, ich geh an die Moneten ran! Ich bin immer parat am Geldautomat!" und die letzte Zeile trällerten alle drei in perfekter Harmonie als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben: „Visa, die Freiheit nehm ich mir!" Wow! Selten hatte Snape so gute Live Musik gehört, auch wenn er recht wenig von dem Text verstand blieb die Hauptbotschaft hängen: Diese drei haben Kohle! Kaum hatte der schallende Applaus für die kurze Einlage geendet, hielt der Luxusbus vor einem riesen Stadion an, das Snape Automatisch mit Quidditch in Verbindung brachte. Die Türen gingen mit leisem zischen auf und die Groupies wurden von Männern in schwarzen Anzügen aus dem Bus gebeten. Einige Minuten später, in denen Snape damit bemüht war keine dämlichen Fragen zu stellen, wurden auch seine drei neuen mehr oder weniger Freunde und er aus dem Bus gebeten. Die Bustür führte direkt in einen Gang der mit Schildern versehen war: VIP Bereich. Snape trottete hinter her und fragte sich, was da bloß wieder auf ihn zukam.

_**Kapitel 4**_

_**Was machst du denn hier?**_

Nur noch mal kurz um sicher zu gehen das keine Verwechslungen auftreten: Dirk FelsenheimerBela B. Farin UrlaubJan Ulrich Max Vetter-Markiniack RodRodrigo Gonzales (StinkerSeverus Snape) Alles klar? Dann kann's ja keine Verwirrung mehr beim lesen geben! ;-)

Die Gänge durch die Snape den vermeintlichen Ärzten hinterher lief, waren Fensterlos und das alle paar 100 Meter riesige Kerle in schwarzen Anzügen standen machte die Atmosphäre nicht gerade fröhlicher. Währe Snape allein ihr ausgesetzt worden, wäre er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit keinen Meter weiter gegangen, denn das Labyrinth aus Korridoren war für ihn zu unübersichtlich, allerdings gingen seine drei Freund routiniert und Zielstrebig geradeaus, grüßten jeden der Wachmänner im Anzug mit Namen und nahmen keine Rücksicht auf Snapes Unsicherheit. Ihre kleine Wanderung endete vor einer schweren Stahltür, die sogleich von einem der Sicherheitspersonen aufgeschlossen wurde. Auf ihr stand in großen Buchstaben: VIP Longe-Bühnen Zugänge. Kaum war die Tür aufgestoßen, drängelten Dirk und Farin sich hindurch und schubsten Rod dabei unsanft zu Boden. Farin der nicht bemerkte das Rods Lippe angefangen hatte zu Bluten, sprang sogleich auf eine Gitarre zu die in einem Ständer neben der Tür stand. Einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Snape sich nicht rühren, denn so einen gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum hätte er hinter den Betongängen nicht erwartet. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte half er Rod auf, der sich seine Hand auf die schmerzende Lippe drückte. „Geht´s?" fragte Snape während er gebannt durch den Raum blickte. Mehrere Gitarren standen hier, genau wie ein altes Sofa und ein Tisch auf dem Notenblätter und Kabel wirr durcheinander lagen. Farin, der sich eine der Gitarren geschnappt hatte und sie Fachmännisch begutachtete, hielt sie nun auch Rod unter die Nase. „Na, was sagst du? Überraschung! Ein Rod Army Killer Bass! Glücklich? Sag mal was haste denn da an der Lippe gemacht?" babbelte Farin los und Snape ließ sich zu Dirk auf das graue Sofa fallen. Waren sie hier in so einer Art Proberaum? Oder Bühnennebenraum? Wahrscheinlich! Langsam begann es auch bei Snape zu dämmern, eine Weile beobachtete er wie Rod glücklich (aber immer noch blutend) auf der Bassgitarre herumzupfte bis er dann fast ein wenig erschüttert fragte: „Ähm, seit ihr drei etwa so eine Art Musiker?" Rod stoppte sein gespiele abrupt und starrte Snape wie die beiden anderen, leicht entgeistert an. Dirk schaffte es als erster wieder ein vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren und lachte: „Nö, eigentlich sind wir Außerirdische, die sich die Körper von drei Rockstars gestohlen haben und jetzt Forschungen über die primitive Rasse der Menschen anstellen! Natürlich sind wir Musiker du Schwachkopf!" Farin grinste, nur Rod konnte nicht lachen, da er Snapes skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck als einziger deuten konnte. „Was dachtest du denn Snape?" nuschelte er mit seiner ramponierten Lippe undeutlich. „Na, ihr seid doch Ärzte haben die Polizisten-" „Das heißt Bullen!" korrigierte ihn die nervige Grinsebacke von der Seite. „Auf jeden fall haben die Bullen gesagt ihr seit Ärzte!" Das entsetzen auf den Gesichtern von Farin und Dirk schwenkte um in dümmliche Belustigtheit. „Klar und das haste denen auch gleich geglaubt, was Stinker?" Snape nickte verstört, doch noch bevor ihm die Angelegenheit genauer erklärt werden konnte flog die Stahltür mit lautem „Rumms" auf und ein großer, schlanker Blonder Bengel, alias Farin2 stand keuchend im Rahmen. „Wo kommt der denn her?" Fragte der Urlaub 1 in einem Ton als könnte er sich diese Frage selbst beantworten. „Der da, mein Doppelgänger! Er hat mich im Klo vom Tourbus eingesperrt! Rod, Dirk macht mal was dagegen!" Rod stellte seinen Bass zurück in den Ständer und verließ wieder einmal demonstrativ den Raum, Dirk sah fragend von einem Farin zum anderen und stellte sich dieselbe Frage wie Sev: Wer ist denn nun der echte? Stotternd fragte Bela: „Öhm, kurze Zwischenfrage: Wer iss den nu Jan Ulrich Max Vetter-Markiniack?" Gleichzeitig bekam er antwort von den beiden Urlaubs: „Ich natürlich Herr Felsenheimer!" „Na schön, Stinker richte das mal wieder!" mit diesen Worten krallte sich Dirk zwei Drummsticks die auf dem Tisch lagen und verschwand auf dem selben Weg wie Rod. Der Farin, dem das Haar wirr abstand, da er sich ja aus dem Klo befreien musste kam auf Snape zu, packte ihn am Kragen und wimmerte verzweifelt: „Bitte! Du hast den Typen auftauchen lassen, jetzt mach auch das er wieder geht!" Wenn das bloß mal so einfach währe. Besonders gut ging das natürlich wenn ihn jemand am Kragen hochzog und auf ihn einredete. Leise flüsterte Snape, damit ihn der andere Urlaub nicht hören konnte: „Psssst! Was ist das da für ein Raum?" Mit dem Zeigefinger deutete er auf eine schäbige Tür an der Seite des Raumes. „Das ist die Abstellkammer! Was hast du vor?" „Auf drei, schnappen wir uns deine billige Kopie!" Farin ließ seinen Kragen los, lächelte siegessicher und brüllte: „Drei!" Snape hätte sich wahrscheinlich nie träumen lassen das er sich einmal wie ein Muggel auf dem Boden prügeln würde, doch nun war genau das Eingetreten. Mit viel Mühe und mit Inkaufnahme schlimmer blauer Flecken schafften es die zwei den Doppelgänger irgendwie in der Abstellkammer, zwischen Besen und Putzmittel zu schleppen und die Tür von außen zu verrammeln. Erschöpft ließen die beiden Helden sich an der Wand heruntersinken und lachten. Wobei Snapes lachen, nicht wirklich als lachen, sondern als verzerrtes husten zu erkennen war. Sev zog ein gequältes Gesicht und fragte etwas gedrückt: „Was habt ihr mir da eigentlich für beschissene Unterwäsche gegeben? Das verrutscht dauernd!" Farin musste noch doller Lachen und mimte mit zugehaltener Nase eine Alienstimme: „Oh oh, Stinker: Arsch hat Hose gefressen!" Dann sprach er wieder normal, allerdings geschüttelt vor lachen: „Das war nich meine Idee mit dem Tanger! Hä Hä…Bela hatte den…mpf…bei Rod gefunden!" Snape der die ganze Angelegenheit langsam auch lustig fand, konnte über diesen speziellen Punkt überhaupt nicht lachen und wollte gerade in üblicher Snape Manier losmeckern als eine Orange Lampe über der Tür anfing zu leuchten. Farin rappelte sich sofort vom Boden auf und erklärte dem verwunderten Snape: „Wir beziehungsweise Ich müssen jetzt auf die Bühne, beeil dich mal ein bisschen!" Sev sprang auf und folgte Urlaub durch die Tür hinaus. Er sah raus in grelle Lichter und hörte das hysterische und ungeheuer Laute Getöse von Muggeln, von vielen Muggeln. Als seine Augen sich schließlich an das helle Licht der aberhundert Scheinwerfer gewöhnt hatten konnte Snape erkennen wo hin er mitgenommen wurde…Vor ihm lag eine riesige Konzerthalle und er stand Mutterseelen alleine auf der Bühne, mit zitternden Knien und klappernden Zähnen. Warum hatte ihn denn keiner Vorgewahnt? So viele Menschen hatte er noch nie gesehen, nur auf Bildern im Tagespropheten, der von der Quidditch WM berichtete. Snape konnte sich nicht rühren, er spürte das all diese Leute ihn anstarrten und konnte hören wie überall in der Halle Pfiffe und Buh Rufe ertönten. Farin, der mittlerweile seine Gitarre geholt hatte, bemerkte die Stimmungsschwankungen des Publikums ebenfalls und rief deshalb ins Mikrophon vor sich: „Hallo Köln! Die Stadt der Homos...ich könnte euch da eine Geschichte erzählen…nun ja: Wie ihr wisst sind wir Die Ärzte aus Berlin!" das war wohl das Stichwort für Dirk und Rod denn während die beiden kreischend: „AUS BERLIN!" wiederholten richteten sich einige Spots auch auf sie. Dirk hatte am Schlagzeug platz genommen und Rodrigo stand mit Bass in der Hand auf der anderen Seite der Bühne, nur Snape kauerte als hätte er ein Lineal verschluckt etwas verloren ganz vorne am Bühnen Rand. Wie sollte er hier bloß wieder weg kommen? Vor ihm war einige Meter tief der Pressegraben in dem wieder die Kerle mit den schwarzen Anzügen lauerten. Dieses simple Problem wurde mit einem Fußtritt gelöst, dem ihm Urlaub unsanft und mit den Worten: „Ist dein Höschen wieder verrutscht, oder warum kannst du dich nicht verpissen?" verpasste. Zu seinem eigenen Glück landete Sev nicht im Pressegraben, sondern flog darüber hinweg und wurde weich von den Fans aufgefangen. In panischer angst rief Snape um Hilfe und kämpfte gegen die vielen Hände an die ihn in der Luft hielten, doch all seine Bemühungen waren zwecklos. Die Hände transportierten ihn fast bis in die Mitte der Halle, in ein Meer aus Fans und ließen ihn dort ohne jedes Anzeichen warum, zu Boden falle. Die Halle hatte sich durch die Anwesenheit der vielen Leute ungemein aufgeheizt und Snape schwitzte wie ein Schwein, ihm war schwindelig, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte er nicht gerade viel Schlaf. Zu allem Übel fing die Band, oder wenn man so will „seine Freunde" auch noch an zu spielen und die Fanhorde begann rumm zuhopsen und zu pogen. Was sollte er nur tun eingekreist von der tobenden Menge, versuchte er steif stehen zu bleiben wie ein Stockfisch und sah dabei nicht gerade selbstsicher aus. (Wer das Video von „Unrockbar" kennt: So ungefähr darf man sich Snape in der Menge von Ärzte Fans vorstellen…) Der verwirrte umher irrende Ex-Pauker, dachte das sein letztes Stündchen wohl endgültig geschlagen hatte als ihm eine nur zu gut bekannte Stimme von der Seite ins Ohr brüllte: „WAS MACHEN SIE DENN HIER, SIR?" Verschwitzt und erschrocken sah Snape sich um und sah uhrplötzlich in das erstaunte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. „ICH HAB SIE NOCH NIE GESEHEN!" versuchte Snape die Sache unbeschadet zu überstehen und floh durch das Getummel. Links an einem schwitzenden Fan vorbei, rechts an einem Pärchen, das ihn böse anfunkelte, doch noch immer schaffte er es nicht seinen hartnäckigen Verfolger Draco abzuschütteln. Als er sich schließlich bis zum Gitter des Pressegrabens vorgewühlt hatte, wollte er unauffällig darüber klettern, doch Snape wurde von der Menge nach hinten gezogen, stolperte und landete hart auf dem Boden. Zwar war er seinen Verfolger nun mit ziemlicher Sicherheit los, dafür hatte er aber nun ein Paar Schuhe im Gesicht. Die Fans waren aufgeregt und Buhten. Snape fragte sich jedoch warum, schließlich hatten sie doch bezahlt um die Ärzte zu sehen. Was Snape nicht wissen, oder besser nicht hören konnte war, das der Farin auf der Bühne plötzlich kein begnadeter Sänger mehr war, sondern die schrecklichste Heulbohlie die man sich denken kann. Auch Dirk und Rod hatten das bemerkt und stoppten ihr gespiele, während der Farin uninteressiert daran, weiter krächzte. Hilflose Blicke warf der Schlagzeuger dem Bassisten zu, doch die konnte der einzige der die Lage retten konnte nicht sehen, denn er kämpfte immer noch mit dem Schuhen in seinem Mund. Snape sah nur noch Sternchen vor den Augen, als ihn ein kräftiger Arm genau im richtigen Moment aus der Menge rettete. Zwar schien das Snapes Erlösung zu sein und er wollte sich gerade bedanken, doch schon wenige Sekunden später konnte er seinen Retter erkennen. Hagrid. Dieser grinste ihn breit an und musterte den armen von oben bis unten. Am liebsten währe Sev im Boden versunken, denn in diesem Aufzug wollte er nicht mal einem Regenwurm über den Weg laufen. O.K. Snape war der Meinung das Hagrid kein größeres Gehirn haben konnte als ein Wurm, doch peinlich wars ihm trotzdem. Auch Hagrid schrie ihm durch den Lärm von Farin hindurch verwundert zu: „SNAPE? SEVERUS SNAPE?" Beschähmt biss Snape sich auf die Lippe, sah sich suchend um und entdeckte dann einen Fluchtweg. So schnell er konnte rannte er den Pressegraben endlang, raus, zum Ausgang! Ohne sich weiter darüber zu fragen warum Hagrid plötzlich Security –Man auf einem Muggelkonzert war, riss Snape eine Tür auf, die in einen der Betongänge führte. Als die Tür wieder hinter ihm zugefallen war, lehnte er sich an die Wand um zu verschnaufen, doch ein kurzes Päuschen war ihm nicht vergönnt: Die Tür flog abermals auf und wieder stand Draco Malfoy in voller Lebensgröße und mit: „Es gibt nur einen Gott: Belafarinrod" T-Shirt vor ihm. Snape sah ein das es keinen Sinn machte weiter vor Draco zu fliehen, und so ließ er sich auf die Unangenehme Unterhaltung ein, die gleich kommen sollte. Hier im Gang, war der Lärm der wütenden Menge nur noch so leise zu hören das man sich gut unterhalten konnte, doch erst einmal sagte Draco: nichts. Keuchend stand er vor seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und musterte diesen völlig geschockt von oben bis unten. Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich kann mir das doofe Gesicht von Draco und das beschämte von Sev richtig vorstellen! g Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der Snape sich über einen Schüler ärgerte wie noch nie, wagte Draco einen Versuch an den vor Wut kochenden Snape heranzukommen. „Seit wann tragen sie Mädchenunterwäsche, Sir?" O.k diese Frage war recht lebensmüde, doch was konnte Snape ihm schon tun? Sein Zauberstab wurde vernichtet und er war auch kein Lehrer an Hogwarts mehr. Also hatte Draco keine Beklemmungen ihm diese Frage grinsend ins Gesicht zu werfen. Snape musste schlucken und stopfte seine nervende Unterwäsche zurück in die Lederhose. Draco verfolgte das Schauspiel grinsend und betrachtete interessiert die viel zu kurze Hose. „Was machen sie eigentlich hier Professor?" fragte Draco und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Das könnte ich sie auch fragen Mr. Malfoy! Aber nennen sie mich nicht Professor, das bin ich nicht mehr, Mr. Snape reicht vollkommen aus." Antwortete Snape und musste sich bemühen seinen stolz herunter zu würgen. Draco lachte und sagte: „Also Professor- äh Mr. Snape, ich bin hier um mir das Konzert anzusehen, aber leider kann man sich das Geheule von Farin heute nicht anhören…" Auch Snape musste jetzt lachen, denn die Vorstellung was Lucius Malfoy wohl machen würde wenn er Wind davon bekäme das sein Sohn Muggelkonzerte besucht, war zu komisch. „Ich wurde von Herrn Urlaub aufgegabelt und nach hier hin verschleppt! Komisch, vorhin konnte er noch gut singen!" Malfoys Blick wurde anerkennender: „Boha, sie kennen die drei echt persönlich Prof- äh Mister!" Snape nickte verlegen und fragte sich was daran nur so toll war. Das wütende pfeifen der Menge wurde immer Lauter und zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco und seinem Professor äh Mister Snape auf sich. „Was haben die denn alle?" wollte Snape von Draco wissen. Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln und versuchte zu erklären: „Es scheint so als wäre das gesamte Talent von Farin über nacht verschwunden." Jetzt fiel es sogar Sev wie schuppen von den Augen „über nacht verschwunden" natürlich! Er drängelte sich an Malfoy vorbei, rein in die Konzerthalle, wieder den Pressegraben entlang bis zu Hagrid. Durch das Getöse schrie der mittlerweile völlig zerzauste Snape dem Wildhüter oder Security-Man, wie auch immer, zu: „HAGRID! HELF MIR AUF DIE BÜHNE SOFORT!" Hagrid, der übrigens eine schwarz getönte Sonnenbrille und Anzug trug, bückte sich runter zu Sev. „ABER SIE DÜRFEN MIR DOCH GAR KEINE BEFEHLE MEHR ERTEILEN SIR!" Verzweifelt schüttelte Snape den Kopf, wobei sein Irokesenschnitt hin und her schlackerte, Hagrid war seine letzte Changse dem Gejaule da oben ein ende zu setzten. „BITTE HAGRID! ICH SCHENK DIR AUCH…ÄH WAS SCHÖNES!" Immer noch sah Hagrid recht misstrauisch drein, bückte sich dann aber doch weiter runter und baute Snape eine Räuberleiter. „SCHNELL!" brüllte er und Snape machte sich dran auf die Bühne zu klettern. Oben angekommen, hatte er bereits die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Sicherheits-Personals, das auch so gleich auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Zielstrebig rannte Snape rüber zu Farin, der immer noch unbeirrt in sein Mikro quäkte. Ohne weiter zu überlegen verpasste er diesem einen saftigen Kinnhaken, woraufhin zwar das schreckliche Gesinge aufhörte, aber ein empörtes Getuschel in der Halle aufstieg. Dirk, der von seinem Schlagzeug herüber geeilt kam, batschte Snape auch erst einmal die Faust ins Gesicht. Zum Glück hatte er nicht richtig getroffen, denn Snape wankte nur kurz, kippte aber nicht aus den Latschen. „Spinnst du?" fragte Dirk entsetzt. „Mensch, das ist nicht Farin! Das ist Farin!" Etwas entgeistert sah Felsenheimer noch drein, hatte aber scheinbar verstanden, denn er packte sich den Farin-Klon und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. Weiter rannte Snape in den kleinen Bühnennebenraum von vorhin, immer noch dicht gefolgt von der gesamten Menge Bodyguards. In rasender Panik, hechtete Sev rüber zur Abstellkammer und riss die Tür auf, ein überglücklicher Farin grinste ihn an und fiel ihm dankbar in die Arme. „Hey Stinker, ich dachte schon ihr merkt gar nicht mehr das ihr den Falschen erwischt habt!" Vorsichtig schupste Snape den richtigen Urlaub von sich weg und grinste: „Jetzt aber raus auf die Bühne mit dir!" Farin klopfte ihm noch einmal dankbar auf die Schulter und stürmte dann raus auf die Bühne. Im vorbeigehen rief er noch „Ist schon in Ordnung, lasst ihn laufen!" zu den Sicherheitsbeamten rüber. Erschöpft ließ Snape sich auf das Sofa fallen und schloss die Augen. Er war trotz des draußen tobenden Lärmes schnell eingeschlafen und schlummerte so lange, bis die drei Helden nass geschwitzt von der Bühne kamen. Rodrigo war es, der ihn am Arm wach rüttelte, Draco stand neben ihm. „Der hier hat gesagt, ihr würdet euch kennen!" Sagte Rod und deutete auf Draco der anerkennend lächelte. „Klasse Aktion gerade Sir!" Lobte Draco ihn und erntete verwunderte Blicke der Ärzte. „Hey Stinker, warum muss der kleine da dich mit Sir anreden?" fragte der echte Farin, der in Zwischenzeit die schlimmsten Putzmittelflecken aus seinem Hemd entfernt hatte. „Stinker?" stellte Draco verwirrt fest. „Na schön!" begann Snape, der sich irgendwie umzingelt vorkam. „Da Sie eh Probleme haben die Mir zustehende Anrede zu gebrauchen, können Sie ab jetzt…S-Severus zu mir sagen, Mr. Malfoy." „Draco!" bot sich Malfoy an und zwinkerte den Ärzten dankend zu. „Ähm… ich muss denn auch wieder nach Hause, " Draco atmete tief durch „Severus! Soll ich irgendwen von Ihnen äh, dir Grüßen?" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl, wenn er von hier weg wollte, dann war das jetzt seine letzte Gelegenheit. „Warte mal Draco! Ich schreib schnell ein paar Zeilen an Dumbledore!" Der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke kritzelte mit einem Kugelschreiber, dessen Funktionen ihm auch erst mal erklärt werden mussten hastig auf die Rückseite eines Notenblattes:

Geehrter Professor Dumbledore Ich weiß Sie sind sauer auf mich. Aber bitte zerreißen sie diesen Brief nicht sofort. Können Sie mir nicht Hilfe schicken? Diese Muggelwelt bringt mich noch um! Oder wenn sie noch an mir zweifeln, dann schicken sie doch einen Kundschafter, der erkennen kann das ich vom Alkohol losgekommen bin! Bitte missachten sie diesen Brief nicht!

Aus reiner Gewohnheit setzte er unter seinen Brief die Unterschrift: _Professor Severus Snape Oberlehrer und Meister der Zaubertränke _strich sie jedoch sofort wieder durch und ersetzte sie mit den Worten: _Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape_. Er drückte Draco den Zettel in die Hand, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, denn er kannte zwar Dumbledores Mildheit, doch war das inzwischen sicherlich schon seine 3. Changse. Malfoy steckte sich noch eine Autogrammkarte ein, die Rod ihm geschenkt hatte, winkte allen beteiligten noch einmal zu und apparierte dann ohne jede Hemmung vor den drei Muggeln. Es dauerte bestimmt 5 Minuten bis Dirk und Rod, die Münder wieder zubekamen, die vor Verwunderung aufgeklappt waren etwas belustigt fragte Dirk dann: „Nennt man dieses Phänomen nicht menschliche Selbstendzündung?" Farin hatte von Malfoys plötzlichem verschwinden nichts mitbekommen, er stand nämlich vor dem Spiegel und versuchte seine Haare wieder zum stehen zu bringen. „Mpf, wo ist denn dein Freund jetzt hin Severus?" wollte Rod, dann ganz ernst von ihm wissen und Snape grübelte darüber nach wie er die Angelegenheit nur erklären sollte. „Äh, er macht sich jetzt auf den Weg zu unserem…Obermotz, dem gibt er meinen Brief und dann wird hoffentlich jemand auftauchen der mich nach Hause holt!" sagte er schließlich. „Wie, du wills schon nach Hause? Wo isn dein Kumpel plötzlich hin?" fragte Farin, wieder mal komplett in einer anderen Welt versunken (in der seiner Haare) und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht. „Ja, ich muss nach Hause! Ach wo ist eigentlich dein Doppelgänger abgeblieben Farin!" startete Snape sogleich eine Gegenfrage um nicht Detaillierter antworten zu müssen. „Den kleinen Betrüger haben ich und Rod im Klo eingeschlossen! Wenn das dein letzter Tag bei uns ist…Stinker-" setzte Dirk an. „Er heißt Severus!" warf Rod aber noch schnell dazwischen und Snape war ihm super dankbar dafür. „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir deinen letzten Abend feiern!" quengelte Urlaub und hatte schon 4 Bierflaschen parat, die er jedem in die Hand drückte. Dirk zog eine Packung Karten aus der Hosentasche und schlug nach seinem ersten kräftigen Schluck Bier vor: „Wer spielt mit Poker?" Natürlich stimmte Farin begeistert ein und Snape so wie Rod blieb nichts anderes übrig als mitzuspielen. Blitzschnell waren die Karten gemischt und verteilt. Snape der die Spielregeln noch zu gut aus seiner Schulzeit kannte merkte verwundert an: „Und was benutzen wir als Einsatz?" Alle sahen leicht verwundert aus und kopfschüttelnd musste Dirk erklären: „Mensch Junge, noch nie was von Strip-Poker gehört? Wir haben zwar keine Weiber, aber ist doch trotzdem lustig, oder?" „Was keine Weiber und Strip-Poker!" stellte Farin entsetzt fest und machte sich schon auf den Weg welche zu „organisieren", doch Rod fing ihn vor der Tür ab und schlug vor: „Ich und Severus könnten doch mal welche suchen gehen? Einverstanden?" zufrieden nickte Farin und ließ sich auf Sevs frei gewordenen Sofaplatz fallen. Snape folgte Rodrigo durch die vielen Gänge raus auf den Parkplatz und Sev fragte sich ernsthaft was sie denn hier bitte sollten. „Puh, endlich alleine was?" fragte Rod grinsend und Snape nickte entspannt. Mit Rod alleine und ohne die Quasellbacken, das fand er in Ordnung. „Sag mal Rod, du kommst doch sicher aus Südeuropa, oder?" wollte Snape wissen. „Ne um genau zu sein wurde ich in Chile geboren! Und wo kommst du her?" Jetzt geriet Snape in Erklärungsnot, wie sollte er Rod etwas erklären wovon er selber keine Ahnung hatte…aber warum denn nicht einfach die Wahrheit erzählen? Wie konnte ihn das Ministerium schon bestrafen? „Meine Geschichte ist etwas komplizierter!" fing Snape an zu erzählen und Rod ermutigte ihn mit einem: „Schieß los!" „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, eigentlich bin ich ein Zau- AAHH!" gerade als Snape das „Tabu" Thema ansprechen wollte, machte ein Wagen, der neben ihm geparkt hatte ganz unverhofft einen Satz nach vorne und spießte ihn fast auf die Motorhaube auf. Ein pech schwarzer Firebird, wie Snape lesen konnte wollte soeben den Parkplatz verlassen. Seine Insassen kamen herausgestiegen und die Fahrerin fragte besorgt: „Is alles O.K mit ihnen?" Snape der vor Schreck fast auf Rod´s Arm gesprungen wäre nickte hektisch und beobachtete dann verwundert die Verwandlung vom schüchternen Rod, zum: Aufreißer-Rod. „Uns ist nichts passiert, aber wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht könnte uns allen ja gleich was passieren?" Die Frau musste lachen und erkannte wohl erst in diesem Moment das einer ihrer musikalischen Helden echt und wirklich vor ihr stand. „Wow, klar! Können meine Mädels auch mitkommen?" fragte die scheinbar sehr geschmeichelte Frau und auf Rods Aussage: „Natürlich, immer doch!" Kamen drei weitere Mädchen aus dem Auto gestiegen, die sich kichernd und mit Autogrammkarten ruhig gestellt um Rod scharten. Snape trottete der kleinen Karawane hinterher und genoss keinerlei Beachtung. Selbstverständlich waren Dirk und Farin mit Rods Ausbeute vollkommen zufrieden und schenkten bereitwillig mehr Spirituosen aus. So kam man sich schnell näher und die Mädels waren hell auf begeistert eine Party mit ihren Rockstars zu feiern. Also holte Dirk schnell wieder seine Karten heraus und verteilte an jeden 5 Stück. Snape hatte im Verlauf des Spieles die leise Ahnung das keiner wirklich die Spielregeln kannte, denn während seine Mitspieler schon oben ohne und Teilweise in Unterhose da saßen, hatte er nur seine Lederjacke ablegen müssen. Gegen Ende der Partie, als Dirk schon wieder wild knutschend auf dem Sofa lag und Farin mit einer der Damen Ringelpiez mit anfassen spielte, verließ ihn seine Glückssträhne beim Pokern schließlich doch noch. Eine der Frauen half ihm auch gleich dabei seinen Einsatz, das Porno-Boy T-Shirt abzulegen. Farin eiste sich nach langem betteln von seiner Freundin los und holte noch eine Wodka Flasche aus einem Kühlschrank in der Ecke des Raumes. Snape musste derweil seine von Rod geliehene Lederhose herausrücken und nach ein paar Gläsern Wodka begann auch für ihn die Party richtig, denn eine der Damen, die ebenfalls schon völlig abgefüllt war, kuschelte sich an ihn. Eigentlich war Snape sich sicher, das nur der Wodka diese Frau für ihn so Attraktiv machte, der Wodka und vielleicht noch die Tatsache das er schon mindestens 20 Jahre nicht mehr geknutscht hatte.

Remus Lupin hatte von Dumbledore erst vor ein paar Minuten den besorgten Befehl erhalten in eine gewisse Konzerthalle zu apperieren. Erst hatte er sich gefragt worum es bei der Sache ging, doch als er dann erfuhr das es um Severus ging zögerte er keine Sekunde mehr. Remus hatte sich schlimme vorwürfe gemacht als er von Snapes Alkoholsucht erfahren hatte, schließlich kannte er ihn schon so lange und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Leider hatte Lupin sich den Falschen Moment zum auftauchen ausgesucht, denn was er als erstes unmittelbar sah, ließ ihn die Hände vor die Augen pressen. Sein nur allzu gut bekannter Miesepeter Snape, war gerade damit beschäftigt einer hübschen, bestimmt 10 Jahre jüngeren Dame die Bluse auszuziehen. Remus wurde knall Rot im Gesicht, niemand hatte ihn bemerkt und was noch schlimmer war: Der ganze Tisch war voll von leeren Bier und Wodka Flaschen. Hatte Severus in dem Brief an Dumbledore nicht geschrieben er seihe davon los? „Ähem!" räusperte sich Moony lautstark um nicht ganz so unhöflich die kleine Orgie zu beenden, denn die 6 weiteren Anwesenden, schienen alle das gleiche vorzuhaben wie Snape… Als erstes bemerkte ihn ein braungebrannter Kerl mit Pechschwarzen Haaren, der sich mit seiner Freundin nur unterhalten hatte. „Wo kommen sie denn plötzlich her?" fragte dieser entsetzt und das ließ auch die anderen Anwesenden einschließlich Severus auf ihn Aufmerksam werden. Bevor Remus nur ein Wörtchen sagen konnte war Snape schon aufgesprungen und hatte ihn am Arm aus dem Raum gezogen. Wütend und stock besoffen Keifte er Lupin an, der sich die Nase vor Snapes Fahne zuhielt: „Remus? Warum, ich meine glaub nicht das du alles gesehen hast, ein ich meine…äh…es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Lupin konnte sich nicht erinnern Snape jemals in solch einer Bedrängnis erlebt zu haben, wie sah der Meister der Zaubertränke überhaupt aus? Das er nur eine offene Lederhose trug, aus der hinten ein bläulich schimmernder Tanger ragte war ja noch das normalste. Snape war oben ohne und hatte sich einen Iro geschoren…war das wirklich Severus? Remus war sich jetzt schon im Klaren darüber das er bei Dumbledore wohl keine guten Nachrichten von Snape abliefern konnte.

_**Kapitel 5**_

_**Was man nicht für seine Rettung tut…!**_

„Severus, eigentlich bin ich gekommen um... um dich wieder nach Hogwarts zu bringen, aber unter diesen Umständen..." Severus war still geworden, leicht hin und her wankend sah er in die braunen Augen von Remus. Warum sah er erst jetzt wie gut dieser Mann aussah? Dieser hübschen braunen Augen blickten ihn mitleidig an, hatte ihn jemals wer so angesehen? „Remus?" Severus räusperte sich, er starrte unverwandt in diese Rehaugen.

„Severus, ich muss jetzt los... es tut mir leid."

Remus blickte zurück in diese schwarzen Augen die im Lampenschein glitzerten und Severus tat ihm leid. Der Werwolf hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber die Gefühle aus seiner Schulzeit kamen wieder hoch. Dieses beklemmende Gefühl, immer wenn er Severus sah. Er hatte ihm damals schon Leid getan, wenn Sirius und James ihn geärgert hatten. Remus Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich getraut Snapes Blick so einfach zu erwidern, so direkt in diese Augen zu sehen die viele vor ihm schon als „gefährlich" bezeichnet hatten. Severus hätte von ihm verlangen können, was er gewollt hätte... Remus hätte es getan.

„Remus, lass uns mal kurz nach draußen gehen..." Severus sprach nicht mehr allzu deutlich und deutete beschämt auf die Partygesellschaft, die dem Geschehen mittlerweile gespannt lauschte. Remus verstand sofort und folgte seinem alten Freund.

Draußen auf dem Flur blickte Remus wieder in diese Augen, die soviel aussagten und gleichzeitig so unergründlich waren. „Du bist wunderschön." Gestand ihm Severus auf einmal, wobei eine Wolke Wodka mitschwebte. Er dachte er hätte sich verhört, sicher war es nur der Alkohol der durch Snape sprach…„Sev, du bist betrunken, du weißt nicht was du redest." Sagte der Werwolf ein wenig enttäuscht und Severus lächelte. „Stimmt, aber jetzt will ich geküsst werden..." Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als er Remus gegen die Wand drückte und ganz dicht vor ihm inne hielt. Er blickte noch ein letztes Mal in diese herrlichen braunen Augen, bevor sich seine Lippen über die seines Freundes legten.

Remus genoss diesen Augenblick, er wusste, näher würde er Severus nie sein. Dieser Kuss jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet? Severus küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die er von ihm niemals erwartet hätte.

Nach einer Weile ließ Severus von ihm ab und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Severus... Sev, hör auf... das bringt doch nichts."

„Aber... ich..."

„Nein, hör auf. Komm... ich bringe dich erst Mal nach Hogwarts zurück." Sagte Remus und lächelte ihn an. Etwas enttäuscht blickten ihn die dunklen Augen an und er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich weißt du Morgen eh nichts mehr davon."

„Könnte sein... dann könnten wir doch auch..."

„Nein, Severus, ich mag dich wirklich sehr... aber wenn es jemals soweit kommen sollte, dann nur wenn du geistig voll da bist... so möchte ich das nicht." Antwortete Remus leise und schob seinen Freund ein Stück von sich weg.

Just im selben Moment ging die Tür neben den beiden auf und ein recht besorgt wirkender Rod lugte hervor. Wie im Reflex wich Snape von Remus zurück, der rot anlief und stotterte:

„Ähm…Rod, es ist nicht so wie es Aussieht!" Remus der beleidigt sein Haar glättete, nuschelte in sich hinein: „Das hast du vorhin auch gesagt Sev!"

„Ich wollte nur fragen ob bei euch alles O.K. ist!" versicherte ihnen Rod sogleich um die allgemeine Verunsicherung zu mindern. Snape der derweil damit zu kämpfen hatte nicht zu Remus herüberzustarren, bildete sich ein einen leicht Eifersüchtigen Unterton in Rods Aussage gehört zu haben. (Wie gesagt er „bildete sich ein")

Leicht zurückhaltend sagte Lupin schließlich: „Sev, von mir gibt's kein Wort zu Dumbledore! Und nun rein mit dir schließlich willst du dich noch von deinen Freunden verabschieden, oder?" Snape nickte und Remus lächelte, immerhin hatte sich der Weg nach hier für ihn gelohnt. Wie Snape drängelte er sich an diesem Rod vorbei der ihnen die Tür aufhielt und bekam ein paar Hasserfüllte Blicke zugeworfen. Meine Güte, was hatte er diesem Kerl denn getan? Natürlich, er schien mit Severus befreundet zu sein und nu nahm Remus diesen Freund wieder mit, aber deshalb so ein böser Blick, na ja.

Im Aufenthaltsraum war es um einiges wärmer als im Flur und so war es nicht verwunderlich das alle Anwesenden nur noch leicht, wenn überhaupt Bekleidet waren. Farin Urlaub, (Nur noch in Shorts) lachte und fragte in typischer Geschwindigkeit: „Stinker willste uns etwa schon wieder verlassen und unter die Brücke zurückkriechen aus der ich dich gerettet habe?" Dirk lachte und auf Snapes nicken stand er vom Sofa auf um ihm die Hand zum Abschied zu schütteln. „Tschüss Stin…" Auf einen Puff in die Rippen, den Rod ausführte, Korrigierte er dann doch in „Severus!" Snape seufzte ein: „Bye Dirk!" und drehte sich dann zu Farin um, der ihm schon die Hand entgegen streckte. Sev schlug ein und Farin kniff unglaublich schmerzvoll zurück. „Ne Stinker so leicht kommste mir nich davon! Schließlich ist da noch ein ungebetener Gast auf dem Scheißhaus eingesperrt!" Klar, der Farinklon! Wie konnte er den vergessen? Zum glück war Remus anwesend, der könnte das Fiech verschwinden lassen.

Remus hatte bei dem „Ungebetener Gast" aufgehorcht und sah nun fragend und verlegen zu gleich rüber zu Severus, der sein Wort gerade an ihn wendete: „Du Remi kannst du mir wohl noch einen Gefallen tun?" Skeptisch hakte Lupin nach: „Wenn er nicht zu groß ist! Um was geht es denn?" Der Blonde Kerl, der ein unnormal breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte öffnete eine Tür, hinter der ein Paar Klo-Kabinen zum Vorscheinen kamen. Aus einer dieser Kabinen konnte Remus auch gleich erstickende Laute hören. „Wen habt ihr da drin?" fragte er entsetzt und Snape öffnete entschlossen die Tür.

Auf der Klobrille saß ein gefesselter Farin. Kein Muttermal war anders als an dem Farin der wenige Meter von Remus entfernt stand. „Seit hier Zwillinge?" wollte der Werwolf besorgt wissen. Farin schüttelte, merkwürdiger Weise immer noch grinsend den Kopf und sagte: „Nö, der Stinker hat mich mal eben so, mit einem einzigen Blick geklont."

Remus verstand natürlich, schüttelte den Kopf, schoss Snape einen vorwurfsvollen Blich zu und zog dann erst seinen Zauberstab aus dem Mantel. Kurz bevor Remus seine Zauberformel sprach versicherte sich Severus noch ein letztes mal: „Ihr seid euch sicher das es der Doppelgänger ist?" Auf ein allgemeines Kopfnicken machte es schließlich PUFF und aus dem Farinklon wurde eine Rauchwolke. Wie die Grinsekatze bei Alice im Wunderland verschwand erst der Körper, dann das Gesicht und als letztes schwebte noch ein breites Grinsen in der Luft, das sich Schluss endlich auch in eine Rauchschwade verwandelte.

„Damit sollte der Typ mal zum Arzte gehen!" tönte Dirk erstaunt über die Ereignisse und Farin lachte: „Zum Glück sind ja gleich drei Anwesend!" Mit dieser Aussage streckte er Remus, quasi zum Dank eine halbvolle Wodkaflasche entgegen, die dieser entschieden wegstupste. „Sev wir sollten langsam von hier verschwinden!" schlug Lupin vor und sah recht flehend rüber zu Snape, der leicht verdutzt fragte: „Aber Moony, wie soll ich bitte nach Haus kommen? Mein Zauberstab is doch futsch!" Remus runzelte die Stirn, wie konnte sich Snape nur so systematisch die Gehirnzellen wegsaufen? „Ähm, Sev wozu gibt es den Fahrenden-Ritter?" erläuterte er dem betrunken grinsenden Giftmischer. Snape verstand nich so recht und wollte daher noch wissen: „Ja aber…wo soll denn der hier hinkommen?"

„Verabschiede dich schon mal, er wird in ca. 2 Minuten da sein! Hier!" Remus warf Snape ein zerknäultes Hemd zu, das dieser verschüchtert überwarf und zuknöpfte.

„Wo wird wer sein?" erkundigte sich Dirk erschüttert, bekam von Remus aber keine Antwort.

Snape verabschiedete sich in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal richtig vom echten Urlaub, der einen Mindestens zwei minütigen Redefluss auf Snape einprasseln ließ. Gerade als Urlaub damit fertig war und zum ersten Mal in Snapes Anwesenheit Luft holte gab es einen schrecklich lauten Knall, die gesamte Einrichtung des Raumes flog durch die Luft und instinktiv klammerte sich Sev an Rod fest der keinen Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Als der Regen aus hochgewirbelten Notenblättern wieder zu Boden geprasselt war konnte man einen 3 stöckigen Reisebus im Raum stehen sehen, der alles Durcheinander gewirbelt hatte.

Farin, der auf dem Boden Deckung gesucht hatte riss den Mund sowie die Augen auf und brachte ausnahmsweise nichts weiter hervor als: „WOW!" Auf Bela Bs Gesicht stand ein ähnlicher Ausdruck, nur das er sich hinter Remus verkrümelt hatte. Rod der immer noch einen geschockten Severus am Kragen hängen hatte zog unterdessen nur ein gequältes Gesicht, das in Lupin garantiert wieder Mutterinstinkte geweckt hätte. Die Tür des Busses, über der eine Aufschrift verriet: _Fahrender Ritter_, öffnete sich mit lautem zischen und ein pickeliger Typ rief heraus: „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer! Strecken sie einfach ihre Zauberstabhand aus und wir fahren sie wohin sie wollen! Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Nacht ihr Schaffner, außerdem hoffe ich sie haben einen guten Grund uns nach Deutschland zu rufen?" Remus nickte und stieg in den Bus ein, während das Staunen auf den Gesichtern der Muggel immer größer wurde. Jetzt da Snape endgültig auf dem halben Weg nach Hause war zog Rod ihn in eine Freundschaftliche Abschieds-Umarmung und flüsterte: „Fallste noch mal die _Rod rettet seine_ _Freunde GMBH & KO K.G_ brauchen solltest, dann ruf einfach an!" Snape merkte wie ihm ein Zettel in den Nacken gesteckt wurde, nuschelte noch schnell: „Bis hoffentlich bald, Rod!" Dann wurde er von einem Ungeduldigen Remus in den Bus gezerrt und die Tür schloss sich wieder mit lautem zischen.

Der Bus war um diese Zeit voller mehr oder weniger bequemer Daunenbetten und Remus erkundigte sich schnell: „Wie viel kostets von hier bis nach Hogwarts?" Stan begann laut zu überlegen: „Mh, dann müssen wir durch den Tunnel, für Hogwarts brauchen wir außerdem ne Genehmigung vom Ministerium und vom Dumbledore…schätze da kommen wir schon so auf 3 bis 4 Galleonen! Sorry!" Remus rümpfte die Nase, zückte dann aber seinen Geldbeutel und schmiss 4 Galleonen in den Fahrscheinautomaten. "Bekommen wir dafür wenigstens eine heiße Schokolade gratis?" Erkundigte sich Sev der mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte, aber immer noch wie gebannt auf seine Mugglfreunde runter sah. „Türlich!" rief Stan und deutete auf die Betten, „wenn sie sich dann einen Platz suchen würden? Es geht los!"

Wieder gab es einen lauten Knall und Remus wurde samt Sev von den Füßen nach hinten gerissen. Blitzschnell raste der Bus durch Köln und als Remus es bei dem ganzen hin und her geschaukle endlich geschafft hatte sich und Snape auf eines der freien Bett im 2. Stock zu buxieren wurde es am Himmel schon langsam Hell. Die ersten paar Stunden der Fahrt hatte Snape intensiv damit verbracht schlaf nachzuholen und hatte es vorher nicht mal geschafft seine heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Als der Tränkemeister seinen Rausch schließlich halbwegs ausgeschlafen hatte und langsam die Augen öffnete sah er erschrocken aus. „Was? Wo bin ich denn nun schon wieder? Remus wo kommst du plötzlich her, wer bin ich überhaupt?"

Remus grinste, Snape hatte scheinbar wirklich vergessen was vorgefallen war, ist sicherlich auch besser gewesen! „Wir sind im Fahrenden Ritter, auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts! Ich, hab dich gerade vor den drei verrückten Muggeln gerettet und nur zur Info, du, bist Severus Snape!" Snape rieb sich die Augen, er war gerade wohl in eine Art Tiefschlaf verfallen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich!" grummelte er. „Rod, Dirk…uh…die Farins!"

Remus reichte Snape seine Schokolade die inzwischen nicht mehr heiß sondern eiskalt war, doch dieser winkte ab. „Nein, danke ich mag dieses süße Zeugs nicht!" Verzweifelt schüttelte Lupin den Kopf, wie konnte Snape sich nüchtern nur so von seinem Alkoholisierten Ich unterscheiden? „Mag sein, auf jeden Fall gibt Dumbledore dir wieder mal eine „letzte" Changse!" Oh, das war gut, Snape wusste zwar immer noch nicht warum er jetzt gerettet wurde, aber irgendwas piekste ihn da im Rücken. Sev fragte Remus zögernd: „Kannst du mal…in meinen Kragen greifen?" Der Werwolf sah ihn erschrocken, aber zu tiefst belustigt an. „Severus, bist du dir sicher-"

„Mach schon!" drängelte er weiter und Remus blieb schließlich nichts anderes übrig. Er steckte seine Hand in Snapes Kragen und fragte sich was diese Aktion sollte? War Sev etwa aufrichtig in ihn verschossen?

„Such mal Remus, da muss irgendwo ein Zettel sein!" Nein, war er nicht!

Lupin suchte und fand schließlich einen zusammen gekneulten Papierfetzen. Stan, der einen Rundgang durch den Bus machte und dem treiben von Remus belustigt zugesehen hatte säuselte noch kaum verständlich: „Ihr zwei Turteltauben solltet euch dafür ein Hotel nehmen!" und verzog sich dann wieder zum Fahrer. Snape war knallrot angelaufen, auch wenn man das bei ihm für unmöglich gehalten hatte und riss Remus den Zettel unsanft aus der Hand. Er faltete ihn auseinander und las eine unordentlich gekrakelte Nummer über der eben so unordentlich: Meine Nummer, stand. „Was ist das denn schon wieder?" erkundigte sich Sev, der immer noch hoch rot war und hielt Remus den Zettel vor die Nase. Dieser überlegte nicht lange: „Eine Telefonnummer, so was benutzen Muggel um-"

„Das weiß ich verdammt noch mal! Aber weiß dieser Rod Typ denn nicht das ich ihm einfach eine Eule schicken werde?" Lupin zuckte die Achseln, diese Sache ging ihn nu wirklich nichts an.

Gegen 7-Uhr in der frühe hatte der _Fahrende Ritter_ vorm Hogwarts Portal gehalten und Remus hatte Snape aus der Tür gezerrt. Oben an vor der Eingangstür stand Albus Dumbledore der Severus amüsiert anlächelte. „Nettes Outfit!" Tönte eine rüstige Dame die neben ihm stand und Minerva Mc.Gonagall hieß. Snape biss sich stumm auf die Lippe und zog seine Hose höher, damit niemand einen Ausblick auf seine spärliche Unterwäsche haben konnte.

Nach einer eindringlichen Unterredung mit dem Schulleiter hatte Snape sich so schnell wie möglich in seinen heimatlichen Kerker verdrückt und in einer stillen Stunde in der ihn nicht mal die Hauselfen beobachten konnten schrieb er einen Brief an seine neuen Freunde:

_Keine angst, diese Eule ist dressiert!_

_Gebt ihr einfach einen Brief und sie wir ihn mir bringen!_

_Würde mich freuen wenn wir mal wieder zusammen eine Party feiern!_

_Also bis dann euer Stinker._

_P.S: Punk is not dead! _

_PP.S:_

**_Ende_**

****


End file.
